Nos Volvemos a Reencontrar
by MaoLove
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga hoy en día trabaja, hace lo que le gusta y decidio arriesgarse. Se reencontrara con un viejo conocido que le hara que se le erice la piel. Pero ese hombre estara dispuesto a ser valiente como ella y buscar lo que realmente le hace feliz. Sasuke no es el hombre fribolo y calculador que todos conocen. En realidad nadie lo conoce. Solo Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Nos volvimos a reencontrar

Cap. 1.

Mi historia y el Reencuentro.

\- Hinata!, espero ver tus diseños listos al final de la tarde - se oía por el teléfono que sostenía hinata misma. - Si! Señora Uchiha, para la tarde estará terminado. - Nos vemos hina te quiero! - se oyó un beso por el teléfono y se cortó la llamada. Y con un suspiro solo me dispuse a trabajar.

Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 25 años soy diseñadora de modas en una famosa tienda en Japón llamada MIKOTO'S CLOTHING, si así como se llama mi jefa, la famosa y elegante Mikoto Uchiha, esposa del empresario Fugaku Uchiha uno de los hombres más rico del país. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Pues fue hace varios años ya, tenía 21 años, sí ya tengo 4 años trabajando con la señora Mikoto.

A los 18 al terminar el colegio, mi padre también poderoso y adinerado Hiashi Hyuuga, quería que estudiara administración de empresas y continuara el legado familiar, cosa que no decidí hacer, mis habilidades y mis gustos siempre han girado en torno a la costura y la cocina, desde pequeña fui criada para ser toda una señorita y buena esposa, pero termine disfrutando de estas artes sin importar el objetivo para el que estuviera destinado. Desde muy joven he diseñado parte de mi ropa, pero a mi padre no le gustaba, asi que me prohibía usarla. Siempre me atrajo la ropa Lolita y todo lo relacionado con las muñecas. Decidí una vez en mi vida escoger que iba hacer, y esto causó que fuera corrida de mi hogar, Ino, Sakura y Tenten mis mejores amigas me prestaron su mejor apoyo, ofreciéndome su hogar, tuve que trabajar como mesera en restaurante, y también como repostera en una panadería, ya que no iba a ser una carga en el hogar de ellas.

Todas tomaron carreras distintas, Sakura e Ino medicina, y TenTen ingenieria, y al cada quien irse a su universidad, me vi obligada a mudarme sola, en la ciudad, un pequeño departamento pero comodo, en el que sigo viviendo ahora. todo esto sucedio en un 2 años. En ese tiempo con mi dinero logre hacer unas prendas, entre ellas un vestido negro de encaje cuerpo completo, muy sensual y pegado al cuerpo, traje que me llevaría a ganar el concurso que cambiaria mi vida. Mikoto Uchiha buscaba diseñadoras para su tienda de ropa, y el concurso era inscribirse y llevar la prenda a la tienda y se realizaría un desfile de modas y se escogerían los mejores trajes. Y sorprendentemente gane le primer lugar, esto cambiaria rotundamente mi vida. La señora Mikoto quedo fascinada con mis diseños y me dio trabajo en su empresa y no tan solo eso, me financiaría mi carrera de diseño de modas, para que realmente tuviera un titulo y fuera una diseñadora oficial cosa que el año pasado finalicé.

En su tienda de ropa, cuento con una habitación enorme para mi sola para poder confeccionar trajes y diseños y también escribo en la revista de modas y costura que recientemente sacó la señora Mikoto, llamada PrettySweet Magazine.

Hoy estaba terminado unos diseños que mi tablet, si cuento con todo tipo de herramientas en mi taller personal de costura, que antiguamente era de ella, se los iba a mostrar a la señora Mikoto hoy. Personalmente me encanta trabajar con el encaje y la ropa estilo siglo XIX victoriana y esas cosas, y me gusta mucho el negro, es muy elegante siempre. Pero en este caso le mostraría unos suéteres para la línea juvenil y adolescente de Mikoto's, diseñe uno en morado tradicionalmente tejido con cuello alto, diseñe otro verde manzana con estrellas negras, shorts con diferentes estampados de todo tipo. Ah sí, también me encantan los estampados y el tema floreado. Pues como es mi estilo, pues una locura total, mezclo todo según mi estado de ánimo y escojo todo lo que me gusta, para mí la vestimenta es un símbolo de libertad. Me encontraba vestida hoy con unos leggins negros, y suéter cuello largo blanco con lunares negros, diseño de la tienda de hecho que hice yo misma, uso muchos suéteres ya que en la oficina hace mucho frio, unas botas negras, mi pelo agarrado con una coleta y mi siempre maquillaje de pinp up que me gusta mucho, el maquillaje es otra de mis pasiones pero no lo he desarrollado mucho. Me encanta el arte y sus múltiples expresiones, pintura, música, ropa, maquillaje, escultura, artesanías, tatuajes, me fascina observar y ver todo tipo de cosas.

Se oye que la puerta se abre.

\- Hinata, cariño ya llegue! - pasa al taller de costura hecho un desorden por Hinata era así, desordenada cuando se trataba de diseñar ropa - Hola, señora Mikoto llego justo a tiempo - le doy un espacio en una silla- Venga, siéntese le mostrare los diseños-. Con mucha elegancia Mikoto usando un vestido verde esmeralda con un corte v discreto en un pecho y largo hasta las rodillas y sus habituales tacones. - A ver muéstrame que haz hecho - Hinata le mostro en su tablet los distintos diseños que había hecho de los suéteres y shorts para la ropa juvenil- Pienso que los shorts son muy bonitos Hinata y los suéteres son muy simplones haz algo mejor pero son bonitos - jajajajaja, está bien señora Mikoto -. Eso sí la señora Mikoto era muy directa y honesta cuando algo no le gustaba, ya hasta me acostumbrado a todo tipo de respuesta - Necesito que confecciones eso para la semana que viene Hinata para decidir cuales estarán en el desfiles y mandarlos a fabricar en varias cantidades para la venderlos en la tienda. - Si, perfecto señora Mikoto, para la otra semana estarán listos - Dije esto anotando todo en la tablet en el block de notas en mi archivo llamado cosas pendientes por hacer.

Mikoto se paro de la silla y camino hasta la puerta - Hinata, cariño será mejor que ya nos vayamos ya es hora de cerrar y atravesó la puerta y se fue. Me levante a recoger mis cosas pero antes revise mi teléfono tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de Sakura y otras 5 de Ino, suelo poner mi teléfono en silencio cuando trabajo, y veo que tengo un poco de mensajes en Whatsapp cuando abro el chat de Sakura me dice. "ESTAN INVITADOS TODOS A UNA REENCUENTRO DE ULTIMA HORA EN MIAPARTAMENTO, ESTAREMOS TODOS LOS DEL GRUPO DEL COLEGIO DE KONOHA A LAS 9 PM LOS ESPERAMOS. CONFIRMEN ASISTENCIA". apenas termine de leer mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y era una llamada de Sakura:

\- HINATAAAAAAAAA! - decía con euforia.

\- Sakura no grites me vas a dejar sorda - dije con regañándola siempre me hacía lo mismo por teléfono-.

\- Leíste mi mensaje? - dijo la peli rosada con curiosidad

\- Si, lo acabo de leer. Explícame mas o menos ese reencuentro? – decía mientras recogía rápidamente mi bolso con mi tablet y mis audífonos, y demás cosas que tenia regada en la mesa.

\- Bueno no era tan de última hora si no que se nos olvido avisarte a tiempo Hinata lo siento, ya teníamos como dos semanas programando esta reunión estaremos todos qué emoción! – Decía Sakura – A ver si te animas esta vez a ir Hinata, siempre dices que estas ocupada.

Siempre faltaba a esas reuniones estaba ocupada o realmente no me llamaba la atención ir. Pensaba con mucho fastidio en ir.

\- Además Hinata, Shino y Kiba tus amigos vendrán espero que vengas. – decía nuevamente Sakura con ánimo.

\- Lo pensare Sakura, adiós. – le colgué a Sakura y me quede pensativa será que iba a la reunión, de esta noche, no es que fuera una aguafiesta, es que las pocas veces que me acerco, todos me siguen viendo como en el colegio una mojigata y la tímida Hinata a veces es un poco incomodo.

Suspirando Hinata, camino hasta la puerta apago la luz y cerró su taller de costura para irse a su hogar o hasta los momentos tenía pensando.

Soy nueva me llamo MaoLove y es un SasuHina espero que les gusté cualquier cosa díganme y les responder, no es la primera vez que escribo fanfics pero tengo años sin hacerlo, si se acuerdan de Imperio Nippon pues me la pasaba por ahí jajajaja. Siempre he leído fanfics aquí en esta página pero se me olvida comentar jejejeje lo siento D: 3 y bueno es una historia que he estado soñando por meses y finalmente me anime a escribirla. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap :)


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Eran las las 8 de la noche ya me encontraba en mi departamento, no tengo carro particular, no me gusta en realidad, la ciudad de Tokio y el tráfico es lo peor, asi que uso bus, el metro y el taxi y cualquier otro medio posible, hasta bicicleta lo domingos a comprar víveres. En lo que entré a mi departamento procedí a quitarme el sueter, revelando la sencilla camiseta negra que tenía...

\- Meow! - se acercaba un gato gris con ojos negros.

\- Kuroooo! - me agache para acariciarlo un rato - como estas pequeñin, me extrañastes? -. Kuro es mi acompañante desde que me mude aquí, lo recogi una noche tirado en la calle, asi que desde ese entoces esta conmigo, lo esterilice por supuesto, asi que es un hermoso gato gordo que solo duerme y jode por toda la casa, aunque no me crean le encanta ver televisión. - Hinata cargo a Kuro hasta la cocina que es pequeña, pero tenia todo lo necesario, lo que mas me gusta de mi departamento es que tengo un balcón, cosa que no es muy usual en Tokio una ciudad tan minimalista y monocromática, es pequeño con algunas flores, tengo unas rosas, unas cayenas, ah y tengo una linda hamaca color morada ahi cerca del balcon. Mi sala es pequeña solo tiene un juego de sofas y una mesa, lo mas grande que tengo son los dos cuartos, que antes vivian alguien alquilado conmigo, luego se fue y me quede con el departamento entero, ahi tengo todas mis cosas para coser y diseñar, y tambien las cosas que no me caben en mi cuarto, por ejemplo tengo mucha ropa y zapatos, no compro mucha ropa, pero la empresa me regala mucha ropa, para hacerle propaganda a tienda. Deje a Kuro en la mesa de la cocina que es como para comer 4 personas, y busqué su comida en la nevera, a veces le doy gatarina y otras veces le doy higado de pollo cosa que le gusta mucho. Le servi el higado en su plato y al instante bajo al plato a comer, revise si tenia agua, y guarde el higado en la nevera.

Mire el reloj de la cocina 8:30 en punto.

\- Será que voy?. Tengo mucho tiempo sin salir. Despues de pensar unos minutos, decidí hacer una llamada, busque mi telefono, y busque el contacto, le di a llamar y empezo a repicar.

\- Alooo? - decia una voz de hombre.

\- Alo? Kiba? - dije en voz baja.

\- Hina eres tu? No te escucho bien. Del lado de Kiba se escuchaban mucho ruido.

\- Si soy yo, estas ocupado? - Me preguntaba debido a todo el ruido se que oia.

\- Algo Hina pero dime que se te ofrece? No me sueles llamar, ando en una tienda con Shino comprando unas cervezas y unas papas para la reunión de Sakura, que por cierto vas a ir?.

\- De eso queria hablarte, si me podías llevar a la reunión, además tengo tiempo que no los veo a ustedes - Dije sonriendo a veces extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, aunque ellos siempre suelen llamarme y escribirme, saben que me desaparezco cuando tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Ah bueno nena, dime y te paso buscando, te parece si dejo las cosas que compramos donde Sakura y te paso buscando? Estas oyendo Shino, Hinata va a ir a la reunión.

\- Dale esta bien Kiba, me avisas cuando estes abajo, saludos a Shino un beso.

\- Nos vemos en un rato - y Kiba colgo.

Deje el telefono sonriendo, Kiba no cambia en absolutamente en nada, el y yo fuimos novios por 2 años antes de que terminaramos el colegio, fue un novio excepcional, un poco celoso si, pero no era malo, pero con toda la situacion que tenia con mi familia, decidi que no era tiempo de tener una relacion, creo que quizas no lo queria tanto, como para afrontar todo con el, en fin, el comprendio, y no ha dejado de ser la persona maravillosa que es. El fue mi primera vez y mi primera relación y no cambiara eso para nada, demas las siguientes relaciones fueron explosivas y fugaces, pensado me rei mas, mientras iba caminando al cuarto al darme una ducha rapida para vestirme, siempre me atrajeron los hombres excentricos y distintos, me acorde de Deidara y su arte explosivo, un chico con el que estuve por unos meses, que por cierto me dejo, el es así loco, como su arte, también sali con un chico llamado Sasori con el dure mas tiempo, el se tuvo que ir a otro estado lejos de aquí y decidimos romper, eso de amor a distancia no iba a funcionar. Y a veces he tenido relaciones de una noche, cuando necesito compañia, si Hinata tiene una vida sexual algo activa, creo que cuando te acostumbras a comer todos los dias, cuando te quitan la comida a veces sientes que te vuelves loco, ademas si lo disfrutabas, asi eran ellos explosivos y apasianados es lo que mas me gustaba de ellos, sabian nublar mis sentidos.

Me recogi el cabello en una cebolla para no mojarlo y me meti a bañar rapidamente, tratando de calcular que tanto tiempo se iba a tardar Kiba en buscarme. unos 10 minutos despues salí del baño, ya en el baño habia pensando que debía ponerme para la reunión de hoy creo que no habia asistido desde hace como un año, y bueno los muchachos no fueron asi que me aburri un poco, aunque socialice con otras personas. Despues de secarme con la toalla, la tire en a un lado de la cama, y me fui a mirar a mi espejo cuerpo completo que tenia mi cuarto, les dire que mi cuarto es lo mas consentido que tengo, es como una habitacion del Moulin Rouge si han visto la pelicula lo sabran una cama grande, una peinadora, un closet, un espejo, alfombra todo con los colores morados negros y dorados, me encanta el morado es mi color favorito, creo que donde me he consentido mas es en mi habitación, aparte de mi trabajo es el otro lugar donde mas suelo pasar, tengo mi televisor, tengo algunos libros otros, en el otro cuarto, una laptop, unas cornetas entre otras cosas.

Como terapia suelo mirarme al espejo siempre, creo que las mujeres deberian hacerlo mas seguido y querer su cuerpo y conocerlo, antes no me sentia bonita, pero hoy en día me siento diferente, me siento bonita tal cual como soy, y siempre soy cuando me digo eso a misma, despues de verme un rato, fui a buscar un vestido color melon claro, que tenia guardado, era de encaje con su forro color melon para no revelar nada y tenia como una faldita con leves tachones, lo coloque en la cama y me fui a colocar la ropa interior un cachetero negro y un sosten negro de igual color, me coloque el vestido, y logre cerrarlo por mi misma la parte de atras, y busqué mis botas marrones, que no me llegaban un poco mas arriba del talon, no tenia mucho tacon tampoco, los tacones no son mi fuerte, no me gustan mucho en realidad,fui y me sente en la peinadora y comence a maquillarme, cosa que no suelo maquillarme mucho, pero me gusta delinearme mis ojos, y me encantan las pinturas de labios tengo una obesion con eso tengo muchos labiales de muchos colores, esta vez usaria uno rosado pastel, me delinee los ojos y un poco de polvo y estaba lista, otra cosa que no les habia dicho es que uso lentes, se me ha desgastado la vista con el tiempo, debido a la costura, asi que tengo unos lentes negros clasicos, de nerd y no prentedo cambiarlos me gustan, y ya no me molesta, que me digan nerda con ellos, no afecta en nada a mi belleza, solte mi cabello y me decia - Tengo que hacer algo con este cabello! Creo que deberia cortarlo o algo - Llevo años repitiendome lo mismo, mi cabello llegaba a mi cintura, me gustaba pero siempre he queria hacerme un corte extremo o algo, para cambiar, en fin lo peine de lado y me hice una clineja del lado contrario a una de mis orejas tenias uno agujeros con unos aritos de metal, me los hizo ino en el colegio, recuerdo que me regañaron muchisimo cuando se dieron cuenta, mi papa decia que estaba PROFANANDO MI CUERPO! - me empece a reir sola al recordar eso. Ya estando lista, fui a la sala agarre mi cartera de siempre grande y negra, me gusta que sea grande, puedo tirar cualquier cantidad de cosas, creo que puedo meter a alguien ahi y nadie se daria cuenta, vi el reloj de la cocina y eran ya las 9:40 y vaya me habia tardado un poco, entre pensando en recuerdos y distrayendo viendome a cada rato, fui a la nevera y me comi rapidamente la mitad de un sandwich con tomate lechuga y pollo, y un vaso de juego de naranja. No habia comido nada desde el almuerzo, y si iba a tomarme unos tragos lo mejor era que comiera un poco. Fregando los platos escucho el vibrar de mi telefono en la mesa de la cocina y me seco rapidamente las menos y atendi.

\- Kiba ya voy bajando!

\- Dale nena aqui te espero en el carro - Dijo sonriendo.

Agarre mis cosas, verifique todo estuviera bien, que nada me faltaba, y me fui de mi departamento. Al bajar y entrar en el carro y saludar a Shino y a Kiba con mucho amor y cariño. Solo pensaba en que lo me iba a deparar esta noche.

hola, aqui les traigo el segundo cap, primero trato de escribirle un poco mas a esta Hinata su dia a dia, lo que le gusta, lo que piensa, ya para el proximo capitulo se vere con Sasuke como creen que sera este encuentro ante esta hinata? Saludos a todos :)


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Sakura y en el carro, me acorde que no había agarrado un abrigo pero menos mal que en mi gran cartera, tenía un suéter negro finito al menos para cubrirme los brazos al bajar del carro, ya después en el departamento estaría aclimatada. Dejamos el carro en el estacionamiento del edificio, y subimos al último piso del edificio, un apartamento grandísimo que le dieron sus padres para que estuviera cerca del hospital de Konoha.

Al subir el ascensor y caminar los 3 a su puerta podíamos oír el ruido de la música no muy fuerte y las voces en el departamento de Sakura. Kiba toco el comunicador, e inmediatamente estaban Sakura e Ino abrieron la puerta….

\- Hoolaaaa! – Se escucho exclamar a Sakura y a Ino, Kiba y Shino entraron primero de una vez ya que ya había venido con las cervezas y todo eso anteriormente y de una se esparcieron en la reunion, y yo solo respiraba y pensaba "Ya Hinata cálmate estás aquí con tus compañeros del colegio, y son intercambiaran chismes aburridos de su vida y carreras , a veces siento que todo esto es un poco superficial".

\- Hola Sakura, hola Ino, me acerque a los dos y las salude con un abrazo y un beso en las mejillas, ellas también me abrazaron emocionadas al verme.

\- Dame tus cosas Hina las guardaré en el cuarto de Sakura me dijo Ino. Yo le di mi cartera, y me quite el suéter y me quede con el teléfono en la mano, que por cierto mi vestido, en este caso tiene un bolsillo interno para guardarlo, y ahí lo deje. Ino se fue a dejar mis cosas, y seguí a Sakura a la cocina, ante eso salude todos con la mano, y un hola ya eran muchos, pasar a saludarlos cada uno me da mucha flojera. La sala de Sakura era bastante espaciosa y grande, muy bonita, y cada quién estaba en pequeños grupitos conversando. En la cocina Sakura me ofrece una lata de cerveza y acepte con gusto, tomaba, pero no mucho, la cerveza me asquea un poco, me gustaba más el tequila y los cocteles. Aunque no todos lo saben tiendo a embriagarme muy rápido y suelo reírme mucho cuando eso pasa.

\- Estas muy linda Hinata, te ves bien me gusta tu vestido – me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

\- Gracias es de la tienda jajajaja – sonreir – Tu te vez muy linda como siempre ese nuevo corte te sienta bien Sakura y siempre vestida de rosa, lo dije por su vestido pegado color pastel.

\- Si, tú me conoces, y me encanta también mi corte es más natural (hablo del corte de Sakura ya al final del manga). Tengo que pasar por la tienda de Mikoto a ver qué hay de nuevo me dijo tomando un poco de su cerveza. Seguimos hablando un poco sobre la ropa y la moda y le dije que lo estaba preparando con la ropa juvenil, cuando en esos llega esos pelos rubios que siempre iba a reconocer, era Naruto, vestía su ropa de la oficina, por lo que veo no le dio chance ni de cambiarse, solo tenía su camisa blanca, formal, abierta un poco, y pantalones negros y zapatos marrones oscuro de trabajo, Naruto dirige la empresa de su familia

.

\- Vengo por otra cerveza decía! – cuando vio quienes estábamos en la cocina me miro directamente – Hola Hina-chan, se me acerco y me abrazo.

\- Hola Naruto como estas dije tranquilamente sonriendo. Diría que Naruto es mi amor platónico y Platón no hubiera planteando totalmente lo contrario, pero sí una persona que con su energía positiva siempre atrae, salí algunas veces con él, pero nada serio, el a veces, todavía me llama, cosa que no sabe nadie. A veces hasta para preguntarme que se puede ponerme para una reunión, cuando eso pasa me da mucha risa.

\- Oigan muchachas acompáñenme al balcón, dejen de estar aquí solas en la cocina dijo Naruto. Sakura se fue caminando con el y yo solo dije.

\- Iré al baño, luego me llego.

\- Esta bien Hina – oi decir a Naruto.

Me quede un rato, y me termine de tomar la cerveza que tenía y agarre otra, y fui un momento al baño, si era como siempre están los baños era en el pasillo la primera puerta a la derecha y efectivamente era, así, unos minutos que luego salí del baño, con mi cerveza en la mano y escuchaba la música y se escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas, de VAMPS llamada Replay ( Se las recomiendo con esa melodía me inspire en este cap :3). Y es que Dios Hyde es tan sensual, que daría yo por una noche con él. Salude a varios mientras caminaba al balcón grande que tenía Sakura para ver toda la ciudad, no era como el mío, más bien era un mirador de vidrio, donde podías ver todo los edificios y los carros, al llegar no encontré a Sakura y a Naruto, como dijeron que iban a estar. Pero si mirando a la ciudad, se encontraba un hombre alto, pelo negro largo hasta el cuello, así como desaliñado, y su vestimenta, también era de trabajo como la de Naruto y este tenía una cerveza en la mano, sin pensar en realidad quien era ese hombre acercándome al mirador le dije

\- Naruto y Sakura donde andan? – Le dije sin prestarle atención.

\- Pues ni idea, Naruto me trajo una cerveza y se fue – Me dijo sin mucha importancia en cuando volteo la mirada a mí, en sus ojos negros, se vio una ligera sorpresa, y me miro lentamente de pies a cabeza con detenimiento, mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. Creo que era la primera vez, que miraban tan descaradamente y que yo me diera cuenta, sentía electricidad en mi cuerpo por donde pasaba sus ojos en mi cuerpo. Yo aun de inocente sin darme cuenta de quién era me voltee para irme caminando a buscar a los muchachos.

\- Hinata eres tu?- Me dijo sin rodeos directamente. Yo me voltee impresionada de que supiera mi nombre.

\- Ehh.. Sí.. – Mirándolo al rostro pensando en quién rayos era este hombre evidentemente guapo.

\- El sonrío de medio lado y me miro de arriba abajo rápidamente – Vaya, pero que linda estas, con todo y esos lentes de nerda – se río e inmediatamente supe quien era, esa risa la recordaba, seria y encantadora.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, que honor tengo de verlo – le dije sonriendo

\- El placer es mío Hinata, años sin verte.

\- Lo mismo digo Sasuke – Le dije dando un trago de mi cerveza.

Se preguntaran de donde conozco a Sasuke, pues hicimos muchos trabajos juntos en el liceo, como ambos fuimos las mejores clasificaciones, muchas veces nos pusieron a trabajar juntos, cosa por la que solo nosotros nos llevábamos bien. Pero en el liceo ni nos dirigíamos la palabra. Se puede decir que conversamos mucho juntos, pero nunca nada del otro mundo, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, siempre me decía que le gustaba que no fuera una tonta.

\- No suele venir a estas reuniones verdad, nunca te había encontrado – Dijo Sasuke, al aparecer podíamos conversar como cuando trabajamos juntos, solo que esta vez ya no tartamudeaba y me tardaba media hora en responderle.

\- Es correcto no suele venir, ni recuerdo cuando vine la ultima vez le dije. Trabajo con tu mamá para que sepas y no me preguntes.

\- Sasuke sonrió y me y dijo – Vaya Hyuuga estás alzada, si, mi mamá me comento una vez, pero no suele interesarme por sus temas de moda.

\- Y tu estas trabajando con tu familia asumo yo. – Lo dije por cómo estaba vestido.

\- Efectivamente señorita Hyuuga, a veces hay que hacer lo que no nos gusta, para después de hacer lo que nos gusta. – y me miro y le dio el último sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Y que cosas te gustan hacer Uchiha, si eres un aburrido – Lo mire retándolo.

\- Ay, Hyuuga no sabes dónde te estás metiendo, en serio. – Me dijo lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro a mi cara. – Otra cerveza linda? – Sasuke se alejaba de mí.

\- Sí por favor, esta ya la termine.

Sasuke se fue por las cervezas y yo solo pensaba en todo lo que habíamos conversado habrán sido las cervezas, o que, es como si habláramos de toda la vida, que clase de locura era está.

\- Y la noche apenas empieza – Dije suspirando y mirando la ciudad un rato más, para decidirme a buscar a Sasuke a la cocina y me atravesando a la gente que estaba bailando en la sala de Sakura con las luces apagadas.

CAP 3

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Sakura y en el carro, me acorde que no había agarrado un abrigo pero menos mal que en mi gran cartera, tenía un suéter negro finito al menos para cubrirme los brazos al bajar del carro, ya después en el departamento estaría aclimatada. Dejamos el carro en el estacionamiento del edificio, y subimos al último piso del edificio, un apartamento grandísimo que le dieron sus padres para que estuviera cerca del hospital de Konoha.

Al subir el ascensor y caminar los 3 a su puerta podíamos oír el ruido de la música no muy fuerte y las voces en el departamento de Sakura. Kiba toco el comunicador, e inmediatamente estaban Sakura e Ino abrieron la puerta….

\- Hoolaaaa! – Se escucho exclamar a Sakura y a Ino, Kiba y Shino entraron primero de una vez ya que ya había venido con las cervezas y todo eso anteriormente y de una se esparcieron en la reunion, y yo solo respiraba y pensaba "Ya Hinata cálmate estás aquí con tus compañeros del colegio, y son intercambiaran chismes aburridos de su vida y carreras , a veces siento que todo esto es un poco superficial".

\- Hola Sakura, hola Ino, me acerque a los dos y las salude con un abrazo y un beso en las mejillas, ellas también me abrazaron emocionadas al verme.

\- Dame tus cosas Hina las guardaré en el cuarto de Sakura me dijo Ino. Yo le di mi cartera, y me quite el suéter y me quede con el teléfono en la mano, que por cierto mi vestido, en este caso tiene un bolsillo interno para guardarlo, y ahí lo deje. Ino se fue a dejar mis cosas, y seguí a Sakura a la cocina, ante eso salude todos con la mano, y un hola ya eran muchos, pasar a saludarlos cada uno me da mucha flojera. La sala de Sakura era bastante espaciosa y grande, muy bonita, y cada quién estaba en pequeños grupitos conversando. En la cocina Sakura me ofrece una lata de cerveza y acepte con gusto, tomaba, pero no mucho, la cerveza me asquea un poco, me gustaba más el tequila y los cocteles. Aunque no todos lo saben tiendo a embriagarme muy rápido y suelo reírme mucho cuando eso pasa.

\- Estas muy linda Hinata, te ves bien me gusta tu vestido – me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

\- Gracias es de la tienda jajajaja – sonreir – Tu te vez muy linda como siempre ese nuevo corte te sienta bien Sakura y siempre vestida de rosa, lo dije por su vestido pegado color pastel.

\- Si, tú me conoces, y me encanta también mi corte es más natural (hablo del corte de Sakura ya al final del manga). Tengo que pasar por la tienda de Mikoto a ver qué hay de nuevo me dijo tomando un poco de su cerveza. Seguimos hablando un poco sobre la ropa y la moda y le dije que lo estaba preparando con la ropa juvenil, cuando en esos llega esos pelos rubios que siempre iba a reconocer, era Naruto, vestía su ropa de la oficina, por lo que veo no le dio chance ni de cambiarse, solo tenía su camisa blanca, formal, abierta un poco, y pantalones negros y zapatos marrones oscuro de trabajo, Naruto dirige la empresa de su familia

.

\- Vengo por otra cerveza decía! – cuando vio quienes estábamos en la cocina me miro directamente – Hola Hina-chan, se me acerco y me abrazo.

\- Hola Naruto como estas dije tranquilamente sonriendo. Diría que Naruto es mi amor platónico y Platón no hubiera planteando totalmente lo contrario, pero sí una persona que con su energía positiva siempre atrae, salí algunas veces con él, pero nada serio, el a veces, todavía me llama, cosa que no sabe nadie. A veces hasta para preguntarme que se puede ponerme para una reunión, cuando eso pasa me da mucha risa.

\- Oigan muchachas acompáñenme al balcón, dejen de estar aquí solas en la cocina dijo Naruto. Sakura se fue caminando con el y yo solo dije.

\- Iré al baño, luego me llego.

\- Esta bien Hina – oi decir a Naruto.

Me quede un rato, y me termine de tomar la cerveza que tenía y agarre otra, y fui un momento al baño, si era como siempre están los baños era en el pasillo la primera puerta a la derecha y efectivamente era, así, unos minutos que luego salí del baño, con mi cerveza en la mano y escuchaba la música y se escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas, de VAMPS llamada Replay ( Se las recomiendo con esa melodía me inspire en este cap :3). Y es que Dios Hyde es tan sensual, que daría yo por una noche con él. Salude a varios mientras caminaba al balcón grande que tenía Sakura para ver toda la ciudad, no era como el mío, más bien era un mirador de vidrio, donde podías ver todo los edificios y los carros, al llegar no encontré a Sakura y a Naruto, como dijeron que iban a estar. Pero si mirando a la ciudad, se encontraba un hombre alto, pelo negro largo hasta el cuello, así como desaliñado, y su vestimenta, también era de trabajo como la de Naruto y este tenía una cerveza en la mano, sin pensar en realidad quien era ese hombre acercándome al mirador le dije

\- Naruto y Sakura donde andan? – Le dije sin prestarle atención.

\- Pues ni idea, Naruto me trajo una cerveza y se fue – Me dijo sin mucha importancia en cuando volteo la mirada a mí, en sus ojos negros, se vio una ligera sorpresa, y me miro lentamente de pies a cabeza con detenimiento, mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. Creo que era la primera vez, que miraban tan descaradamente y que yo me diera cuenta, sentía electricidad en mi cuerpo por donde pasaba sus ojos en mi cuerpo. Yo aun de inocente sin darme cuenta de quién era me voltee para irme caminando a buscar a los muchachos.

\- Hinata eres tu?- Me dijo sin rodeos directamente. Yo me voltee impresionada de que supiera mi nombre.

\- Ehh.. Sí.. – Mirándolo al rostro pensando en quién rayos era este hombre evidentemente guapo.

\- El sonrío de medio lado y me miro de arriba abajo rápidamente – Vaya, pero que linda estas, con todo y esos lentes de nerda – se río e inmediatamente supe quien era, esa risa la recordaba, seria y encantadora.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, que honor tengo de verlo – le dije sonriendo

\- El placer es mío Hinata, años sin verte.

\- Lo mismo digo Sasuke – Le dije dando un trago de mi cerveza.

Se preguntaran de donde conozco a Sasuke, pues hicimos muchos trabajos juntos en el liceo, como ambos fuimos las mejores clasificaciones, muchas veces nos pusieron a trabajar juntos, cosa por la que solo nosotros nos llevábamos bien. Pero en el liceo ni nos dirigíamos la palabra. Se puede decir que conversamos mucho juntos, pero nunca nada del otro mundo, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, siempre me decía que le gustaba que no fuera una tonta.

\- No suele venir a estas reuniones verdad, nunca te había encontrado – Dijo Sasuke, al aparecer podíamos conversar como cuando trabajamos juntos, solo que esta vez ya no tartamudeaba y me tardaba media hora en responderle.

\- Es correcto no suele venir, ni recuerdo cuando vine la ultima vez le dije. Trabajo con tu mamá para que sepas y no me preguntes.

\- Sasuke sonrió y me y dijo – Vaya Hyuuga estás alzada, si, mi mamá me comento una vez, pero no suele interesarme por sus temas de moda.

\- Y tu estas trabajando con tu familia asumo yo. – Lo dije por cómo estaba vestido.

\- Efectivamente señorita Hyuuga, a veces hay que hacer lo que no nos gusta, para después de hacer lo que nos gusta. – y me miro y le dio el último sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Y que cosas te gustan hacer Uchiha, si eres un aburrido – Lo mire retándolo.

\- Ay, Hyuuga no sabes dónde te estás metiendo, en serio. – Me dijo lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro a mi cara. – Otra cerveza linda? – Sasuke se alejaba de mí.

\- Sí por favor, esta ya la termine.

Sasuke se fue por las cervezas y yo solo pensaba en todo lo que habíamos conversado habrán sido las cervezas, o que, es como si habláramos de toda la vida, que clase de locura era está.

\- Y la noche apenas empieza – Dije suspirando y mirando la ciudad un rato más, para decidirme a buscar a Sasuke a la cocina y me atravesando a la gente que estaba bailando en la sala de Sakura con las luces apagadas.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! aqui les traigo este cap, que opinan de Sasuke y Hinata, quise que Sasuke fuera, mas conversador y sin rodeos. Gracias por sus reviews y leer mi historia, nos estamos leyendo :) 3 Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Al llegar a la cocina vi a Sasuke hablando con Naruto y el tenía dos cervezas en la mano la de él y al que pienso que es para mí, por lo que vi estaban hablando de negocios, y Sasuke al verme ahi en el marco de la puerta, coloco una cerveza en la mesa, abrió la lata, se acercó y me ofrecio la cerveza que cargaba en su mano.

\- Gracias - le dije tomando un sorbo de la cerveza. Y le sonrío a Naruto que también se dio cuenta que estaba ahi y me miro con una sonrisa. - Mejor me voy, están ocupados hablando de sus temas de negocios - Ellos se rieron y me fui a la sala donde me tope con Kiba y me dijo para bailar, y a Kiba no suelo decirle que no. Estaba sonando Raining on the floor de Team H, canción que tambien me gustaba.

\- Entonces mañana, nos vemos en esa reunión a las 10 am? - Le decía Sasuke a Naruto.

\- Sí Sasuke, odio las reuniones los sábado, pero Gaara viene desde lejos y no pude decirle que no. - Dijo Naruto tomando otra sorbo de cerveza. - Sasuke si quieres mañana desayunamos juntos, o si quieres almorzamos juntos.

\- Será Uzumaki, mañana vemos que hacemos - Dije mirando la hora, ya eran las 12:30 am.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí en casa de Sakura - Dijo Naruto sonriendo con malicia.

\- Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde Naruto, no me gusta la gente irresponsable, además tu eres el interesado del negocio. - Dijo Sasuke mirando de mala gana a Naruto.

\- Tranquilo teme que ahí estare, mas bien estare antes de las 10 - Decía riendose y se fue caminando a la sala.

Sasuke nuevamente miro el reloj, 12:35 am y que sí defitivamente tenía que irse, no le gustaba despertarse con resaca, a una reunión aunque igualito con todo lo que había bebido, como llegó temprano eso le aseguraría un posible dolor de cabeza. Se acerco caminando hasta el marco de la puerta y encontro a la enana de Hinata con el Hombre perro de Kiba, muy juntitos, no pudo evitar alzar la ceja y reirse y ponerse un poco serio sin dejar de mirarla. Pensando en lo mal acostumbrado que estaba a que las mujeres siempre le prestaran toda su atención. Pero en este caso Hinata, ni le importaba su existencia, estaba de lo más tranquila bailando con otro hombre y muy pegados los dos. Ahora que lo pensaba esos dos no fueron novios en la secundaria. Sasuke la miró un rato más, Hinata estaba de espalda por eso no se iba a dar cuenta que el la miraba, era muy linda, mas bien es muy linda.

Sasuke se fue caminando a la habitación de Sakura esperando no encontrar nada, o ningún acto, que el no quisiera tener que arrancar de su cabeza, al abrir la puerta, no encontre nada por suerte, la luz se encontraba encendida, y fui a buscar mi saco, ni loco iba a dejar algo mío aquí, luego la loca de Sakura se iba a querer aprovechar e iba a tener que dejar perder mi saco por culpa de ella. Lo tomé estaba en una silla, y lo guinde en mi brazo, y me fui de ahí, cerrando la puerta me encontre con una enanita.

\- Sasuke te vas? - Dijo Hinata.

\- Sí tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano - Dije mirandola hacia abajo, creo que Hinata me llegaba al pecho, era una enana.

\- Entiendo, que te vaya bien entonces - Dijo ella entrando al cuarto de Sakura.

Sasuke solo pensaba, en que le iba a decir otra cosa, como que la llevara a su casa, o algo, pues no, Hinata, definitivamente no estaba pendiente de el, o no era de ese tipo de mujeres, y eso realmente le molestaba un poco. Suspiro y fue tras ella.

\- Hinata - Sasuke mientras miraba a Hinata que buscaba algo en su cartera.

\- Dime? - decía Hinata sacando un pañito de su cartera para limpiarse la cara estaba un poco sudada por bailar con Kiba y mirandolo.

Sasuke solo perdía un poco la paciencia y suspiro.

\- Pasa algo? - dijo Hinata guardando el pañito en su cartera nuevamente

\- No he cenado, quieres acompañarme a comer unas hamburguesas, si quieres te traigo después aquí otra vez o como quieras - Dijo Sasuke pensando en lo idiota que era al invitarla a comer. Hinata se quedo pensando unos minutos y realmente le provocaba comer una hamburguesa hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

\- Esta bien Sasuke, así me llevas a mi casa, Kiba ya esta muy ebrio para manejar, ese amanecerá aquí tirado en el sofá. -Dijo Hinata que agarro su sueter negro y se lo colocó y agarro su cartera.

Hinata y Sasuke se fueron de apartamento de Sakura sin despedirse de nadie, y al bajar al estacionamiento fueron hasta el carro de Sasuke, un carro negro, que Hinata no tenía ni la más remota idea que marca era, solo se notaba que era un carro actual y se via nuevo de paquete. Sasuke quito la alarma y los seguros subieron, y Hinata fue sola e inmediatamente se sento en el asiento. Sasuke abrió la puerta y tiro el saco en la parte de atrás y antes de entrar al auto se quitó la camisa blanca que ya lo tenía obstinado, odiaba la etiqueta, pero tenia que vestirse así aunque no quisiera, al quitarse la camisa blanca se dejo ver una camiseta negra, tiro, la camisa blanca en la parte de atrás y se adentró en el carro, cerró la puerta y procedió a encender el carro para irnos.

Hinata volteo para observarlo un segundo mientras se quitaba su sueter negro, y vio tatuajes en su cuerpo, en su brazos, hombros, y atras de su cuello. Tenia que admitirlo Sasuke era un hombre muy atractivo, y sus tatuajes solo aportaba malicia a su imagen y su actitud malhumorada. En el camino a una tienda de hamburguesas 24 horas con atencion al cliente en el auto, Hinata miro muchisimas veces a Sasuke tratando de dibujarlo con la mirada, esperaba que el no se diera cuenta, porque se sentía demasiado obvia, pero habia algo en el que lo atraía. Sasuke para no perder el tiempo pidió las hamburguesas para llevar. Pidio dos especiales, se sorprendió cuando Hinata pidio la hamburguesa mas grande. Luego en el comino llevandola a casa, Hinata le dio varios mordiscos a su hamburguesa y le dio de comer a Sasuke de la suya, realmente estaba deliciosa.

\- Gracias tenía tiempo sin comer hamburguesas - Dijo Hinata saboreando la hamburguesa.

\- De nada, me sorprende que hayas pedido la mas grande - Decía Sasuke deteniendose en el semaforo y le dio un mordisco a la suya para luego ponerla en sus piernas.

\- Aunque no lo creas soy una mujer con mucho apetito - Dijo Hinata con inocencia.

\- Me pregunto que cosas mas te producen apetito Hinata - Dijo Sasuke con maldad aprovechandose de lo que habia dicho ella, lo cual causo un gran sonrojo en ella.

\- jajajajajaja, Princesa Hyuuga estas ocultando algo? - Dijo Sasuke manejando.

\- Es al final a la izquierda oìstes - Decia Hinata - Y pues sí todos ocultamos cosas Sasuke, a veces lo que vemos, no es quien realmente somos, quizás es solo lo que queremos que las personas vean - Dijo Hinata mirando que ya se estaba acercando al edificio donde vivía.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pequeña. Dijo Sasuke estacionandose en frente del edificio de Hinata.

\- Gracias por todo Sasuke fue un placer compartir contigo un rato - Dijo ella recogiendo su sueter, agarrando su cartera y el resto de su hamburguesa en la mano.

\- El placer es mío Hinata, gracias a ti por acompañarme - Dijo Sasuke mirandola con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Si estas esperando un beso pues dejame decirte que no - Dijo Hinata riendose.

\- jajajajaja tranquila Hyuuga no necesito nada de ti - Dijo Sasuke

\- Pues me parece perfecto entonces - Hinata se acercó lentamente a la mejilla de Sasuke para darle un beso de despedida, pero Sasuke rápidamente le volteo la cara para darle un beso corto y rápido en los labios, causando que Hinata se alejará y riera de forma graciosa.

\- Nos vemos señor Uchiha - Dijo Hinata bajando del carro y cerrando la puerta para irse a su edificio sin escuchar nada de lo que el Uchiha fuera decir.

\- Buenas noches Hinata - Dijo Sasuke arrancando el carro para irse a su departamento, era las 1:57 de la mañana tenia que despertarse temprano en unas horas...

Holaaaa aqui esta el nuevo capitulo n_n ya sasuke y hinata, se encontraron, vamos a ver como se verán de nuevo en esta historia, quien crees que busque a quien?... Saluditos gracias por sus comentarios :3


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Hinata al subir a su departamento, tiro su cartera en el sofá, y la hamburguesa que quedaba, y procedio a quitarse le vestido y las botas todo, y lo dejo tirado en el piso ya mañana lo recogería, total era sàbado, lo mas probable es que se quede en su cueva, trabajando, desde su cómoda cama. Agarro su hamburguesa y se sento sola en la sofá, a terminar de comer su hamburguesa, saboreandola con gusto, ya sabe de otro lugar nocturno para ir a comer, su debilidad definitivamente era la comida, si no fuera por el estrés y que siempre pensaba que comia demasiado, y trataba de comer saludable, creo que estuviera mas gordita, porque el ejercicio no era mucho de su agrado, había temporadas donde se veía mas o menos cachetona, todas las semanas se pesaba, no por querer ser flaca, si no que realmente a veces comia demasiado, le encantaba los dulces de pasteleria, la pizza y las hamburguesas, y no quería abusar. En su familia era vista como un cerdito porque todas eran delgadas, cosa que siempre la cohibío demasiado, luego descubrio otras culturas, y cuantos hombres deserían una chica como ella en la cama.

\- Bueno Hinata que se siente ser besada por el joven Uchiha Sasuke? se decía asi misma. - El posee demasiada tensión sensual, y que era espantosamente actractivo, pero eso no es suficiente para ella. Ella misma decía que le gustaba los locos pasionales, que se obsesionen con ella, porque ella era así apasionada, loca y sobre todo entregada y comprometida, cosa que siempre les falto a sus ex parejas compromisos, no se atrevìan a sacrificar su "libertad" por una mujer. Así que solo eran de a ratos nunca se entregaba completamente. Hinata al terminar su hamburguesa fue a tirar, el envoltorio a la cocina, fue a su cuarto, se lavo las manos y el rostro, y por ùltimo se quito su ropa interior, esos eran sus momentos màs felices, vivir sola y poder estar desnuda por su casa, quitarse el sostén era un ritual de liberación, y ahora libre se fue a dormir en su comoda cama y envolverse en sus suaves sábanas.

Era sábado en las empresas de tecnologia Uzumaki, se encontran ya despidiendose Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, de Sabaku No Gaara, joven empresario de Suna, el cual iba realizar un convenio de comercializacion de ambos productos de tecnologia en ambas ciudades, y ambos se beneficiarian muy bien de ello. La familila de Sasuke dueño de una empresa de extracción de materia prima para la tecnologia, la cual mantenia relación convenios directamente con el estado japones, Sasuke solo ofrecería los recursos y la materia para que esas empresas pudiera crear esa tecnología. Sasuke siendo tan joven y visto como todo un empresario prodigio, ya hacia negocios multi millonarios, su padre facilmente podría, mandar a cualquiera de sus dos hijos y establecer buenos negocios. Como habían quedado Naruto y Sasuke el dia anterior se dirigían a almorzar, se fueron caminando a un restaurante cerca de comida tradicional japonesa donde Naruto podría disfrutar de su ramen, y Sasuke de un poco de arroz y carne.

Al llegar al restaurante, subieron al segundo piso de este y se sentaron cerca de la ventana. Naruto pidió un ramen y Sasuke por comer una sopa de miso y unas bolas de arroz.

\- Teme gracias, por asistir todo salió bien - Dijo Naruto con animo. pidiendo un poco de whiskey para celebrar.

\- Al menos llegastes temprano - Dijo Sasuke mirando al ventanal y dando un sorbo a su trago.

\- Ayer te fuistes temprano verdad? - Dijo Naruto - No te encontre más después que hablamos en la cocina.

\- Es correcto no pensaba venir amanecido como tú dijo Sasuke

\- Claro que no Sasuke como a las 3 todo se acabo y me dio chance de dormir.

Sasuke ante lo que habia dicho Naruto no decidió, su cabeza estaba en otra parte, pensando en que suavidad podía identificar los labios de Hinata, aunque fue rapido fue suave, sus labios pequeños pero carnosos, eran muy suaves.

\- Por cierto no vi tampoco a Hinata después de eso, creo que se fue. - Dijo Naruto tratando de buscarle una conversación a Sasuke.

\- Yo le lleve a su casa, dijo Sasuke como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

La comida había sido servida asi que ellos procedieron a empezar a comer.

\- Cierto que Hinata no tiene carro, odia el tráfico japonés - Decía Naruto sonriendo.

\- Sasuke solo miraba a Naruto pensando en como trataba tan cariñoso a Hinata.

\- Es más Hinata los años le han sentado bien esta bellísima, deberìa invitarla a salir - Decía nuevamente con cara zorruna mientra le daba un bocado a su deliciosa sopa de fideos, creo que jamás iba a dejar de comerlo.

\- Y en donde vas a dejar a Sakura?.

\- Sakura, no quiere tener nada serio conmigo, pero como le gusta buscarme para pasar el rato, supongo que aun sigue esperando que le prestes atención Uchihal.

\- Pues se quedara esperando, porque no creo que deje de pensar de que es una muchacha fastidiosa y temperamental.

\- Si no fuera porque te conozco y eres mujeriego asqueroso, diría que eres gay, jajajajajajajajaja.

Sasuke nuevamente no dijo nada solo procedió a terminar su sopa y comerse sus bolas de arroz.

\- Aunque ya he invitado a Hinata varias veces a salir, pero nada, creo que somos muy diferentes, ella es dulce y le gusta conversar, pero no compartimos los mismos gustos. - Dijo Naruto.

\- Haz salido con Hinata? - Dijo Sasuke con sorpresa, de que el idiota cabeza de hueca de Naruto saliera con una mujer tan bella como lo era Hinata.

\- Un par de veces nada, pero eso sí besa muy rico - Dijo Naruto alegre comiendo su tazon de ramen, mientra no notaba que Sasuke parecía atragantarse , su cabeza estaba colapsando, la habia besado, y quien sabe que otras cosas habra hecho con ella, sabia que Naruto también se había convertido un imán de mujeres, pero Hinata? EN SERIO!, sentía que iba colapsar.

Despues de la comida, Sasuke y Naruto se devolvieron a la empresa de Naruto, y cada quien partió en su auto. Sasuke decidió irse a su departamento, al que realmente nadie iba, no le gustaba que nadie lo visitara a veces aparecia su familia, o Naruto, ni traía mujeres para eso existían los hoteles, además asi no lo acosaban y molestaran. En cuanto llego, se metio a su habitación favorita donde solo el podría entrar, y es que Sasuke tenía un secreto, era pintor, su madre y su hermano lo sabía. Era paisajista, le gustaba hacer cuadros con hermosos paisajes. Era su forma de distraerse. De pequeño lo pusieron en distintas artes y la que mas le fascino era pintura, pero su padre no lo dejo por mucho tiempo gozar de eso, porque el solo debía tenerla amor a los negocios.

Ya despues que se mudo solo, podia tener su taller de pintura, muchos de sus cuadros, estaban en casa de sus padres, o en su departamento en la sala, o los que menos le gustaba los daba a donativos, anonimamente, o obras de beneficiencia que su madre siempre hacía. Antes de sentarse a pintar, decidio cambiarse de ropa, y colocarse unos monos. Se pondría a terminar, el cuadro de un muelle y la playa, tenia mucho tiempo que no iba a una, asi que decidió retratar una.

Por otro lado Hinata que apenas se estaba levantando, a la 1 de la tarde, su día se iba a remitir a dibujar los sketch para la ropa infantil, eso la tenía un poco preocupada, era primera vez que diseñaba ropa infantil, no queria que fuera demasiado, ni tampoco demasiado infantil, que parecieran sueteres feos de navidad americanos. Primero se pondría a cocinar algo tenia antojo de comer pasta con unas albondigas. y luego se sentaría a diseñar. Ese encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha no iba a pasar mas de ahí, sus vidas eran muy diferentes. No pensaba en que se lo volviera a encontrar mas. Pero nosotros sabemos que Hinata se encontraba equivocada.

Hola a todos, este cap no tiene mucho, pero ya estare preparando el próximo encuentro de Hinata y Sasuke, muchos saludos gracias por lee mi historia y sus bonitos comentarios! besitos :3


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Desfile de Modas y el nuevo reencuentro. Parte 1.

Había transcurrido una semana, donde Sasuke y Hinata, no se habian vuelto a ver más, cada quien siguió con su vida de forma normal, como si eso había sido un pequeño episodio de sus vidas y ya. Hinata estuvo toda la semana preparando la línea y los trajes para un desfile de modas, que Mikoto le había informado iba a ser el sábado en la noche, ya se estaba por todos los medios de comunicación donde, Mikoto iba a presentar un nuevo set de ropa para niñas y adolescentes, y principalmente en el de niñas estaba encargada Hinata, que también ante los medios se le conocía como la diseñadora consentida de Mikoto. Hinata había preparados sueteres, pantalones, shorts, camisas, vestidos con distintos diseños, trabajando con estampados de todo tipo muy coloridos, eran adorables o así dijo Mikoto cuando los aprobó.

Era sábado por la mañana y Sasuke se encontraba temprano en su oficina con su hermano Itachi, tenían una reunión y luego de eso se encontraba tomandose un café con su hermano. Le gustaba el café sin azúcar, realmente no era muy fanaticos de los dulces, le empalagaban. Sasuke en su escritorio tenía un monton de papeles, entre eso muchas cartas de invitación a eventos, que normalmente su secretaria revisaría luego, ella ya conocía que cosas asistiria por obligacion, y otras donde solo mandaría un regalo en agradecimiento, o felicitar el evento que se estuviera celebrando.

\- Oye, hermanito, recibistes la invitación? - Dijo Itachi.

\- Que invitación? De que estas hablando? - Dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

\- La invitación de mamá a su desfile - Dijo Itachi

\- Ella sabe que yo nunca voy, detesto esos eventos como muchos otros - Dijo Sasuke

\- a Mamá le encantaría mucho que fueras - Decia Itachi revisando entre las invitaciones una de color rosado con un lacito rosa y una perla, el muy bien conocia esa invitacion, era su madre, el tambien las recibía y siempre asiste para apoyarla. - Mamá esta emocionada porque es un set de para niñas y adolescentes - Itachi revisaba la invitación.

\- Le dire a mi secretaria que le mande unas flores y con eso será suficiente - Dijo Sasuke como si nada el siempre hacía eso.

\- Madre desde que esta trabajando con Hinata Hyuuga, ha tenido un crecimiento en la tienda, a los últimos desfiles que he ido siempre esta presente en las creaciones de la línea. Que sorprendente no? Ella fue expulsada de su familia, tienen tradiciones muy antiguas casi como la de nosotros. Si no fuera por eso Neji no fuera la persona que se relaciona con nosotros en las reuniones.

\- Itachi realmente no me interesa lo que estas diciendo si?. - Dijo Sasuke ya molesto, su hermano siempre inisistiendole para que viniera.

\- Bueno hermanito, si te animas a ir, nos vemos esta noche por allá. - Itachi dejo su taza en el escritorio se levantó del asiento y se fue de la oficina de Sasuke.

Minutos despues de Sasuke vio que por la puerta su hermano no entraría más, procedio a revisar la invitación de su mamá al desfile, leyendo vio que los espacios del teatro de konoha iban a hacer utilizados para el desfile era temprano a las 6:00 pm para empezar a las 7:00. Lo que le interesaba era que Hinata iba a estar ahí, será que iba a verla... De aquí a la tarde pensaría, dejo guardo la invitacion en su chaleco, recogio sus cosas, dejo la taza y se fue de su oficina, iría a su casa a pensar todo este asunto de ir al desfile a ver a Hinata.

Hinata en cambio paso toda la mañana hasta la tarde preparando todo, para el desfile pendiente de que todo estuviera perfecto, la ropa estuviera completa, para las modelos que iban a usarlo, era una maniatica, aunque los supervisores y organizadores iban a encargarse de eso, ella no podía dejar de ir a revisar nada más que estuviera toda la colección, porque se sentiría muy culpable de que faltara algo. Mikoto la corrío del teatro y le dijo que todo estaba bien que no se preocupara que fuera a su casa a prepararse para esta noche.

Hinata en cuando llego a su departamento, viajo en metro hasta su hogar, tenía muchisima hambre, así que primero cocinaría algo, aunque en esos eventos siempre se hacia como una pequeña fiesta, con muchos pasapalos, eso nunca la hacia sentir llena, decidió hacer un arroz blanco, y asar un pedazo de atún con vegetales, y hacer un jugo de melón, y cuando terminara de comer, iba a comer un poco del helado de chocolate que tenía en su nevera. Que mas delicioso que un helado de chocolate. Despues de comer, dejarle un poco de atun a Kuro, fregó y limpio los platos, y agarro un poco de chocolate, y se fue a su cuarto comiendo del pote con una cucharilla, saboreandolo estaba pensando que iba a ponerse esta noche, no tenía la mas remota idea de como vestirse. Se sento en su cama pensando en que se pondría mientras veía su armario, y seguía comiendo chocolate. No podía vestirse tan atrevida, era un desfile infantil, creo que daría muy mala imagen, creo que usar negro tampoco ayudaría era una colección bastante alegre. Siempre tenía ropa que ponerse ya que la misma tienda le brindaba vestimenta. Tenía ropa que ni ha visto y nunca ha usado tampoco. Después de pensar un poco termino su helado, y lo puso aun lado y fue a buscar en su armario, un vestido corto, con escote de corazon, con un estampado floreado muy bonito, tambien busco unos tacones no muy altos color fucsia y por ultimo usaría su sombrero redondo como chaplin que tando le gustaba contenta con lo que habia colocado en cama, procedío a bañarse para prepararse para el desfile, no podia llegar tan tarde tenía que ver como habia quedado todo nuevamente.

Al bañarse y vestirse, decidio usar una ropa interior fucsia, solo se colocó unas pataletas, porque no planeaba usar sostén, la vestido era ajustado las mantendría en su lugar, no era un escote tan pronunciado asi que no iba a verse tanto o eso creía sus atributos. se colocó su vestido, y se fue a su peinadora a maquillarse y acomodarse el cabello, dejaría su cabello suelto, y se hizo unas ondas son una tenaza, se maquillaria delineando sus ojos, colocando polvo, rubor en sus mejillas, y un labial rosa fuerte, se coloco sus tacones, y su sombrero y se paro de frente en el espejo a verse, estaba perfecta para ella, sonrío con alegría coloco su sombrero bien, acomodo su cabello a ambos lados y agarro una chaqueta gruesa para ponerla para agarrar el taxi, y casi se le olvidaba un bolso pequeño negro donde meteria su cartera y su telefono y listo, se apresuró a agarrar un taxi al evento...

Hinata tan pronto llegó al evento, hablo con los de seguridad y organizadores y entró facilmente al teatro, que ya no parecia un teatro se habia puesto temporalmente una pasarela para el desfile, estaban las sillas adornadas, había musica suave, y se fue a los vestidores, ahí, guardo en un sitio seguro su chaqueta y su telefono, que en estos momentos no sería necesario. No quiso pasar por donde estaban tomando fotografias a los invitados, donde lo más seguro es que se encontrara Mikoto dando entrevista del evento y recibiendo la gente, ella prefería estar tras bastidores revisando que todo estuviera surgiendo perfectamente. Tan pronto como se dió todo el teatro estaba completamente lleno. Y se daría paso al desfile. Itachi se encontraba sentado en uno de los asiento de primera fila esperando a que el desfile comenzara cuando se se sorprendió al mirar que venía Sasuke atravesando los asientos para sentarse al lado del, a diferencia de Itachi que tenía un traje elegante, Sasuke se vino completamente diferente, con una camisa negra un sueter gris con capucha, abierto y unos pantalones, rotos en las rodillas negros, y unas botas de montaña negras también, Sasuke siempre fue mas rebelde que Itachi que siempre parecia un caballero.

\- Hermanito que alegria verte por aqui! - Dijo Itachi sorprendido, mientras Sasuke se sentaba a su lado, de forma seria.

\- Vamos a decir que me convescistes - Dijo Sasuke mirando y detallando el lugar.

\- Mamá se alegrará mucho cuando te vea - Dijo Itachi pensando ahora, que hacía Sasuke creo que ni apostando vendría a este tipo de eventos aburridos, de ropa.

El evento transcurrió perfectamente como todos esperaban, Mikoto dijo algunas palabras antes de presentar la colección y a su lado se encontrada Hinata Hyuuga, que también le toco decir algunas palabras.

\- Gracias a todos por venir a ver nuestro nuevo set de ropa para niñas adolescentes, en el que está enfocando en ser comodo y bonito para las niñas y las jovenes, y que sirva para distintas ocasiones, entre ellas el invierno que pronto se aproxima, Espero que disfruten de nuestro desfile!. Dijo Hinata tranquilamente, y se retiraba del escenario con Mikoto para dar comienzo al desfile de la ropa. Primero sería el de niñas, luego un break musical de 10 minutos para luego el desfile de chicas grandes y por último Mikoto, Hinata y todos los diseñadores entrarían al escenario a desfilar y a dar las gracias.

Sasuke cuando vio a Hinata en el escenario dando parte de la presentación le parecía que estaba bellisíma, le parecía una hermosa ninfa del bosque, con esa vestimenta tan floreal, estaba brillante y adorable, su escote era sutil y sexy. Dios creo que dibujaría a esa mujer todas las noches con solo verla. Mientras transcurria el desfile, tomo su celular que era muy costoso y de una pantalla bien amplia, sacó un lapiz que venía con un telefono y sin que itachi lo viera comenzo a trazar un sketch de del rostro de Hinata acordandose de todo lo que había visto sus ojos brillantes y su pequeña pero contagiosa sonrisa. Sasuke no saco su mirada del telefono hasta que termino el desfile y vio nuevamente a Hinata salir con su madre y los otros diseñadores guardo su telefono y junto con su hermano, se levanto para aplaudir el desfile. Inmediatamente Mikoto vio a sus dos hijos y se acercó a ellos y los hizo subir al escenario, y con alegría los abrazo a los dos, en ese momento Sasuke y Hinata se dieron cuenta de la prensencia uno del otro, mirando a los ojos por unos leves momentos. Despues de posar por una fotografías se fueron con su madre tras bastidores.

holaaaaaaaa a todos! espero que le guste este cap, y tan pronto como sea posible les colocare el proximo, HInata y Sasuke se reencontraron de nuevo, vamos a ver que cosas nuevas afloran en el proximo capitulo, muchos saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios!. El proximo capitulo le aseguro que habrá mas interacción entre ellos dos y las cosas se pondras calientes jiijijiji Byeeeeeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Cuando entramos tras bastidores y buscamos una esquina del cuarto donde no hubiera tanta gente ya los organizadores estaban recojiendo y las modelos se estaban cambiando, luego vendría la pequeña fiesta en restaurant cerca de aqui.

\- Mamá felicitaciones, es una bonita colección - Dijo Itachi abrazando a su querida madre, y dandole un tierno beso en su frente.

\- Muchas gracias hijo, gracias por venir siempre a apoyarme, Sasuke tu también, muchas gracias por venir hoy hijo, ha sido un día muy especial que vinieras hoy. - Dijo Mikoto y fue y abrazo a su hijo pequeño con mucho cariño. Sasuke no dijo nada más si no aceptar el abrazo.

\- Hinata felicitaciones a ti también mamá y tu hacen un buen equipo - Dijo Itachi para acercarse a Hinata y abrazarla, ya la conocía por los anteriores desfiles que había asistido.

\- Muchas gracias Itachi, trabajar con tu mamá es genial - Dijo Hinata sonriendo mirando a la señora Mikoto, ella era su sueño hecho realidad.

\- Gracias Hinata, hacemos buen equipo, Conoces a mi hijo Sasuke? Este es mi pequeño - Dijo Mikoto señalando a su hijo menor, que siempre tenía mala cara, su mama siempre lo consentía de esa manera.

\- Si ya nos conocemos, estudiamos en el mismo colegio - Dijo Hinata de forma natural.

\- Vaya que nunca me dijistes sobre eso Hinata! - Decía Mikoto sorprendida. - Bueno me retiro, ire a chequear que todo este bien, nos vemos en la reunión de celebración.

\- Hinata te llevo a la reunion? - Dijo Itachi el sabía que ella no usaba carro, y era muy tarde para que ella anduviera sola y vestida por la calle. Sasuke miraba directamente a Hinata como haciendole señas con su cara de no aceptara.

\- Tranquilo Itachi, voy a hablar unas cosas primero aquí y ya alguien me va a llevar, disculpame, eres muy amable. - Dijo Hinata

\- Dale esta bien bonita, nos vemos allá. - Dijo Itachi despidiendose, el había visto la mirada que le dio su hermano a Hinata, eso explicaría muy bien, porque el vino al desfile. Le interesaba Hinata Hyuuga?. Se fue pensando en esa posibilidad.

\- Ahm Hola Sasuke - Dijo Hinata acercandose y dandole un beso en la mejilla, y ambos sentían una electricidad en sus cuerpos.

\- Vas a hablar con alguien o nos vamos de una vez? - Dijo Sasuke mirandola detallando cada parte de su rostro, estaba radiante hoy.

\- Ehhh.. no, ire a buscar mi chaqueta y mi bolso, esperame aquí - Dijo Hinata.

Ella fue rápidamente a donde estaba su bolso y se coloco de una vez la chaqueta, y regreso nuevamete con Sasuke, que solo la agarro del brazo y la jalo hasta afuera donde se encontraba el carro.

\- Supongo que vas a querer ir a la reunión cierto? - Dijo Sasuke mientras manejaba. Habia un poco de tráfico, por toda la salida de los autos del evento.

\- A donde más iba a ir? - Dijo Hinata curiosa.

\- No se, podría llevarte a otro sitio si quieres. - Dijo Sasuke mirandola, mientras Hinata se quedaba pensando.

\- Vinistes por mi? - Dijo Hinata curiosa, porque ella sabia que el hijo menor de Mikoto nunca venía a estos desfiles, los detestaba.

\- Si te digo que si te vienes conmigo? - Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla mientras manejaba. Hinata instintivamente se mordió sus labios pensando.

\- Esta bien Sasuke, llevame a donde tu quieras ir. - Dijo hinata quitandose la chaqueta y poniendose comoda en el carro.

\- Pues efectivamente, vine a verte a Hinata - Dijo Sasuke acelerando el auto, la quería a llevar a un sitio al cual quería ir desde hace tiempo. Tardaría un poco pero sabía que le gustaria. Hinata en cambio, que Sasuke la haya buscado, le hizo sonreír como una niña pequeña, no se imaginaba que Sasuke sería capaz de admitir algo, conociendo esa actitud que tenía en el colegio. Por las rutas que tomo Sasuke vio que se estaba alejando de la ciudad, ese viaje iba a ser un poco largo.

Sasuke manejo, por una hora y media, y Hinata visualizaba hacia donde iban, se dio cuenta que iban a la playa. Ya podía oir el oleaje, el clima tenía un olor distinto, el cielo estaba iluminado de muchas estrellas. Sasuke se estacionó cerca de un muelle. Había gente en la playa pero no mucha, había sitios donde comer en el muelle. Sasuke a veces venía con Naruto a beber en frente de la playa, era un sitio bastante seguro. Ese era el cuadro que estaba pintando en su apartamento, era ese mismo paisaje y quería que ella estuviera en el. Sasuke se bajo del carro y se quitó el sueter, había algo de viento, el lugar estaba fresco no hacía frio pero tampoco hacía calor. Hinata decidió dejar sus tacones adentro del carro sería inutil bajar con ellos. Sasuke camino hasta su lado del auto y la tomo de la mano, para llevarla a la orilla de la playa.

\- Tenia tiempo sin venir a la Playa - dijo Hinata.

\- Yo igual, por pensé que sería una buena idea venir contigo. - Dijo Sasuke, cuando llegaron a la orilla, se quedaron viendo el mar, Hinata se acerco un poco más al agua donde podría mojar sus pies ya que estaba descalza.

\- Esta fría - Dijo Ella riendo al sentir el agua pasando por sus pies. Sasuke se la llevo con ella cerca, y el se sentó en la arena no le importaba ensuciarse, y la jalo suavemente invitandola a sentarse en sus piernas. Hinata no entendía lo que sucedía, trataba de explicarse que hacía con Sasuke en la playa, asi como si nada. Ellos dos era perfectos desconocidos o eso ella creía. Ella se sento de lado sobre las piernas de Sasuke y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Sasuke apoyo sus manos en su cintura, y ambos miraban el paisaje sin decir nada, con la poca iluminación que brindaba el faro del muelle. Pero ambos se sentían tranquilos, no había incomodidad, es más, era como si siempre hubiera sido así.

\- Primera vez que acepto venir con un extraño a la playa - Dijo Hinata rompiendo ese silencio.

\- Creo que deberías tener mas cuidado para la próxima entonces - Dijo Sasuke riendo, ella había aceptado sin quejas a venir con él. - Gracias por venir conmigo. - Dijo Sasuke mirandola a los ojos.

\- De nada, te aguantastes todo un desfile tedioso y aburrido para ti, solo para verme, creo que te mereces una recompensa - Dijo Hinata riendose.

\- Y cual es mi recompensa? - Dijo Sasuke picaramente acercando su rostro al de ella, cosa que hizo que ellá retrocediera un poco, pero al momento Hinata acerco sus labios a los de Sasuke y lo besó. Fue un beso lento y corto, fueron unas caricias leves entre sus labios.

\- Si te digo que te vez hermosa y radiante hoy me darás otro beso? - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, ese beso le habia fascinado, los labios de Hinata eran suaves y no le importaba terminar con los labios rosados, al quitarle el labial a Hinata a punta de besos. Hinata sonrío y se acercó nuevamente a darle otro beso, en este Sasuke abrió su boca para poder pasar sus labios y su lengua, todo esto de forma muy lenta. Sasuke alejo con sus manos el cabello de hinata, aun lado y acarició su espalda, mientras seguía bensadola. Sentía que habia perdido años de su vida, al no saber que besar a Hinata iba a ser una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Hinata se acomodo de frente, abriendo sus piernas al rededor de las de Sasuke, para así poder sentir el roce de sus sexos, mientras continuaban besandose, Sasuke la abrazaba y apretaba con sus manos cada parte de Hinata que tocaba. Era el beso mas caliente de toda su vida. Y no pensaba que Hinata Hyuuga iba a ser la causante de eso. Hinata pasada las manos por el cabello de Sasuke casi con ganas de jalarselo, al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos, mientras se besaban. Cuando se separaron, un hilillo de saliva era lo que los separaba, y un gemido salio de los labios de Hinata. Sasuke acerco sus labios para limpiar el resto de salida en los labios de Hinata. Mientras ambos trataban de recuperar y normalizar su respiración.

\- Te bañas conmigo en la playa? Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

\- Que? Dijo Sasuke sorprendido, ella iba a hacer lo que el pensaba.

\- Me trajiste a la playa, y pretendes que no me pienso bañar? pues estas loco. - Dijo Hinata dandole un besito y levantandose de Sasuke para caminar cerca de la playa.

Ella se encontraba de espalda y Sasuke solo observaba, la bella imagen que tenía en su mirada, Hinata con una cola que tenia en su muñeca, comenzó a recogerse el cabello haciendose un moño, un poco desarreglado, y con sus manos empezó a bajar el cierre de su vestido y Sasuke la observada como si fuera un niño pequeño y su dulce favorito estaba ahi en frente de el. Hinata al quitarse el vestido, lo coloco a un lado, y también sin miedo alguno se quitó su ropa interior. Sasuke tenía que admitirlo estaba extasiado de solo verla, Hinata irradiaba demasiada sexualidad, se había acostado con muchas mujeres pero no vería esa sensualidad, que poseía Hinata.

\- Oye Sasuke no me vas a acompañar? Dijo Hinata sonriente girando su rostro hacia el, que le pareció gracioso, Sasuke estaba como en shock. Se iba a carcajear pero no iba a arruinar el momento. Sasuke le provocaba ser sensual, atrevida y malvada, cosas que el no espereraría. Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para seguirla colocandola a un lado de la ropa de Hinata.

\- Sasuke apurate! Tengo frío! - Decía Hinata riendose, ante el frio que sentía al adentrarse al mar.

Sasuke al terminar de desvestirse fue tras ella, para darse unos cariños con Hinata con el hermoso paisaje que nos dada la noche y el mar.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro entre Sasuke y Hinata no había pasado mas allá de lo que se había contado, una noche muy apasionada en la playa, donde más que conversar solo había caricias y muchos besos, por parte de los dos. Sasuke a los días decidió mandarle como regalo a Hinata el cuadro que el había estado terminando, donde precisamente era ese muella y esa playa donde se habían dado amor esa noche. Esto a Hinata le parecía algo completamente encantador, detalle que jamás habia esperado de alguien como Sasuke, al parecer el era un hombre totalmente diferente al que todos veían, en cierta forma se sentía halagada que èl fuera así con ella. También habia descubrido algo sobre él y era la pintura, jamás imaginaria que Sasuke, que un hombre tan cabeza hueca y troglodita de los negocios podría crear arte de esa manera, pintaba muy hermoso.

Sasuke pasó toda la semana pensando en Hinata y en lo idiota que era, al nunca pedirle su numero de telefono, ni nada por el estilo para escribirle, o invitarla a salir, o recogerla en algún sitio, pero no, así que le parecía un poco acosador aparecer en su casa, cualquier día, quien sabe que estaría haciendo Hinata se odiaría ir a tocar su puerta y ver que no estuviera, se sentiría como un idiota enamorado buscando al amor de su vida, y su orgullo no soportaría eso. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!. Lo único que decidio hacer fue mandarle el cuadro que había hecho, de la playa a la que habían ido, sabía que a Hinata le gustaría, no era como las que normalmente se acostaba, regalarle un cuadro a esas mujeres sería demasiado absurdo no lo entenderían.

Mikoto Uchiha iba a realizar un evento de beneficiencia en los jardines de su casa, donde se subastaría varias cosas, ropa de su marca, las pinturas anonimas de su hijo Sasuke entre otras cosas, que otros negocios colocarían en la subasta para recolectar fondos para los niños sin hogar, ella siempre le gustado trabajar para la caridad. En ese evento muchas familias ricas, amigos y de la familia Uchiha y conocidos iban a hacer vida social en ese evento, era muy popular entre las clases sociales altas. Sasuke asistía por obligación de su padre, porque iban muchos amigos de la empresa Uchiha y siempre esos eventos se prestaban por negocios, y Hinata a veces iba, porque Mikoto siempre la invitaba, pero siempre terminaba poniendola de co-anfitriona, y le hacía pasar pena con bromas, pero también le decía que fuera porque muchas mujeres y jovenes irían y eran amantes de nuestra marca de ropa y había que seguir haciendo propaganda de ella.

Era un evento de día en el jardin de la familia Uchiha, ella había ido pocas veces, a la casa de los Uchiha, Mikoto siempre la invitaba a cenar, pero a Hinata no le gustaba esas cenas familiares demasiado formales, le recordaba a su familia, demasiada intensidad y aura negativa para su gusto.

Era Sabado, Hinata se encontraba en su departamento eran las 10:00 am, el evento comenzaría como a la 1pm y brindarían almuerzo, y habrán unas mesas, y toda una decoración bonita, como siempre era Mikoto muy elegante, pero minimalista. Hinata ya se había bañado se encontraba envuelta en un paño, recien salida del baño con el cabello mojado, con otra toalla estaba secando su cabello lo más que podia.

\- Realmente no se que ponerme hoy he usado demasiado estampados, y ropa color crema ultimamente, debo estar trillada ya. jajajajaja - se reía sola Hinata mientras pensaba que podía ponerse hoy, en parte era importante porque ella tambien era imagen de la casa de modas de Mikoto, no era modelo, pero era diseñadora y su estilo era importante, pero un lado de ella tampoco le daba importancia. Para esos eventos, la gente iba demasiado de gala, demasiado estramboticos y demasiado elegantes para su gusto, a relucir sus mejores prendas y joyas, es decir demasiado dinero en sus bolsillos asi que gastar para ellos era algo mas que natural. termino de secar su cabello con la toalla, se puso una pantaleta negra pequeña, tiro la toalla en su cama, y se sento en su banco frente a la peinadora y agarro un peine para comenzar a peinarselo y desenredarlo, mirando su cuarto vio, el cuadro de Sasuke lo habia puesto recostado a un lado, de su cuarto cerca de su armario, aun no sabia donde colocarlo, pensar en èl, le hizo formar una pequeña sonrisa. Sera que encontraría a Sasuke hoy? Al parecer no necesitaban llamarse los sitios y los momentos se prestaban para que se encontraran los dos nuevamente, que curioso era todo eso. La pintura era muy buena los detalles todo el trabajo, Sasuke era muy detallista se notaba, y observaba lo mas minimo y lo reflejaba ahi, le parecía una buena forma de plasmar un recuerdo que habian vivido juntos.

Hinata saco su secador para secarse el cabello y esto tomaría horas su cabello era excesivamente largo. Ella no le gustaba pagar para acomodarse en ningun sitio ella habia aprendido varias cosas en la empresa y con sus amigas. Habían pasado 20 minutos y Hinata aun no habia terminado la mitad de su cabello. Se miro en el espejo viendo todo lo que le faltaba agarrado con una peineta. Y se levanto enojada gritando Estoy hartaaaaaa!. En definitiva lo haré! Dijo Hinata mirandose en el espejo, sacó una tijera de la gaveta y agarro todo su pelo y se lo agarro con una colita separado la parte de adelante con una cola y la de atras con otra, como esos videos que pasaban en youtube que habia visto millones de veces, ella iba a ir a una peluqueria de verdad, pero ya era muy tarde para ir, y le daba flojera, lo haría y sin remordimietos, se cortaria el cabello. Agarro primero y corto la parte de atras calculando que fuera a la raya de la parte baja de su cuello, lo mas derecho posible. Y cuando agarro la cola, se sorprendió era mucho cabello largo, no se lo cortaba desde que era una niña. - Bueno Hina, ya no puedes arrepentirte - se dijo asi misma y continuo con la parte de enfrente que la corto de forma que quedara un poco mas larga que la parte de atrás, esta llegaba hasta el comienzo de lo curvatura de sus senos, lo corto en forma de diagonal como en caída. puso a un lado su cabello, en la mesa y comenzo a peinarselo, mientras se miraba en el espejo. - Dios! Hinata que hicistes! - Hinata continuaba hablando sola con ella misma, viendose al espejo, el cambio para ella era drastico, pero luego a los minutos logro calmarse, el cabello crece como todo, y los cambios nunca eran malos, esperaba que no hubiera quedado tan torcido, en la parte de atras que le costaba verse. Procedio a terminar de secarse el cabello y se volvio a mirar el espejo - Cualquier cosa Hinata si quedo demasiado torcido, te pasas la maquina y ya, total eso vuelve a crecer. Se río pensando como se vería con la cabeza rapada. o con un mohawk sería divertido, pero por los momentos se quedaría así, o el dia de hoy.

Se puso a revisar su armario a revisar que podría ponerse, entre tanto debatir se llevaria un vestido rojo escarlata, cuerpo entero, cuello redondo mangas largas, con una abertura en una pierna no tan profunda, pero al sentarse y cruzar las piernas, daba una imagen muy sensual. se colococaría unos tacones de tacon grueso y cerrados color crema no muy altos, el jardin de los Uchiha era extenso pero tenia zonas de concreto donde todos podian caminar, y a las mujeres con tacones se les haría más facil llevar caminar por ahi que sobre la grama. Se coloco una gargantilla sencilla con algunas piedritas rojas, y se maquillo, sencilla, sentía que los labios rojos iban a ser demasiado, asi que solo tenia brillo, y polvo, rubor y un poco de delineardor en los ojos y lo difumino. No queria ser tan fuerte, era un evento de día. Ya con el color del vestido era suficiente. Se colocó sus lentes y se miro en el espejo. Su cuerpo era demasiado voluptuoso para una cara tan pequeña y eso a veces la hacia sentirse insegura. Algunos la verian gorda, y otros la vería como una mujer con demasiadas curvas, y de paso nerd, con esos lentes que usaba, no era su culpa, la costura habia desgastado demasiado su vista. busco un bolsito rojo con una cadena dorada, donde solo guardiaria su telefono, sus llaves, y su cartera, y su brillo labial, no necesitaba mas nada. Vio la hora y era ya las 12:00, le tomaria mas de media hora en llegar a la casa de los Uchiha o mas dependiendo del trafico, y lo que se tardara en agarrar un taxi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos espero que estehn bieeeen aqui les dejo es cap 9 n _n

espero que les gustes gracias por los seguidores y sus comentarios

y ya estoy trabajando con el lemon :v asi que en cuanto lo termine se los publico

espero que le guste saludos y besitos a todos!-

CAP 9

Hinata llegó finalmente casi a las 2 de la tarde, ya se encontraban varias personas en el evento ocupando las mesas, las personas solian ser muy puntual, habia unas mesas un podio donde seria subastadado las cosas, y una zona de exposicion, donde podrían ver revisar y algunas cosas comprar desde alli el tipo de cosas que estarían en la subasta. Habia un stand de la ropa de Mikoto, que Hinata paso a ver, que ropa habian colocado, a ver si algunos de sus diseños se encontraban ahi. Tambien al pasear a por la galeria de arte, habia pinturas de todo tipo, y se le hicieron familiar, eran paisajes, puros paisajes, asi como el que habia hecho Sasuke. A la primera que vio fue a Mikoto en inmediatamente cuando vio a Hinata se acerco a saludarla.

\- Dios! Hinata y tu cabello donde quedo? - Dijo Mikoto sorprendida al cambio de Hinata y ahora su cabello corto.

\- Se quedo hoy en casa no tenia ganas de venir - Dijo Hinata riendose, estaba seguro que ese iba a ser el tema del dia, su cabello. y estaba preparada psicologicamente a cualquier comentario bonito o desagradable sobre el.

\- Siempre y cuando haya actitud, todo luce genial mi querida Hinata, eres una muchacha hermosa. - Dijo Mikoto con alegría, Hinata era como su hija, una hija muy excentrica sin miedo a los cambios y al que diran.

\- Gracias señora Mikoto - Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto Hinata te inscribi en el concurso de este año - Dijo Mikoto sonriendo con malicia.

\- QUE CONCURSO!? - Dijo Hinata preocupada en la nueva maldad que planeaba hacerle su jefa.

\- Pues estaras en la subasta! - Dijo Mikoto con alegría.

\- COMO ASI?! QUEEEEEEE ME VA A VENDER ?! - Dijo HInata alterada

\- Pues no solo a ti, si no a varias modelos, la subastaremos como acompañantes durante todo el evento para recaudar fondos no te parece genial?! - Dijo Mikoto - Estos viejos verdes y jovenes estaran entusiasmados con esa idea.

\- Si, no es mala idea... pero porque yo? No soy modelo!. - Dijo Hinata aun sin comprender.

\- Porque yo tambien estoy incluida, y asi que yo estoy y tu estás, ademas Hinata eres una joven hermosa, estoy segura que has estado atrayendo miradas desde que entrastes.

Hinata se sonrojo y decidio mirar alrededor donde habia varios hombres de traje muy elegantes y de diferentes edades, que la observaban. Si, Mikoto tenia razón, ella tenía el poder de atraer a los hombres debido a su exhuberante fisíco. Ahora estaba preocupada con quien terminaría la velada de hoy, esperaba que no se les fuera ir la mano a ninguno seria capaz de partirles el tacon en la cabeza, si se sobrepasan con ella. Mikoto le puso un gancho con una rosa en la cabeza aun lado, eso identificaria a las mujeres que iban a ser subastadas, a los hombres al llegar todos serían informados de esta subasta para que estuvieran al tanto y observaran a todas las mujeres que estaban participando. A Hinata le daba mas bochorno todavía por donde quiera que caminaba los hombres la observaban y el evento se llenaba cada vez mas y más de gente. Mejor iria a buscar un trago en las mesas de aperitivos.

Hinata al llegar a la mesa de los aperitivos donde se encontraban varios mesoneros repartiendo bocadillos y bebidos, tomo una copa de champaña y se la tomo de un solo trago directamente, para relajarse un poco de toda esta situación bochornosa. y miranndo entre los bocadillos, vio pequeños rollos de canela. Se le iluminaron los ojos, Hinata no pensaba moverse de la mesa de bocadillos en todo el dia, o a menos que acabara con todos esos rollos de canella, ella los amaba. Mientras disfrutaba comiendose uno, mientras daba la espalda a todos en el evento escucho la voz de alguien.

\- No haz cambiado del todo Hinata- sama - Dijo la voz. Hinata volteo inmediatamente al oir esa forma de llamar, y vio efectivamente era Neji quien se encontraba ahi siempre elegante en su traje y su cabello largo amarrado atras, era un hombre muy guapo, ella diria que de los Hyuuga el definitivamente era el mas guapo. A un lado del se encontraba su hermana Hanabi, que lucia un vestido de encaje largo blanco, y reconocio ese vestido, ella habia hecho ese vestido, su hermana era lo opuesto a ella delgada y alta, era hermosa toda una modelo de revista con cabello largo y marron, muy elegante, le reconforto mucho verla con su vestido, de cierta forma la apoyaba. Hinata le sonrio a los dos mientras terminaba de masticar su rollo de canela.

\- Nii-san, Hanabi es un placer verlos a los dos - Dijo Hinata con alegria.

\- Es un placer verla Hinata- sama, no la veía con el cabello corto desde que era una pequeña - Dijo Neji cosa que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara.

\- Si, quise variar un poco. Te ves hermosa Hanabi, estas grandisima. - Dijo Hinata sintiendose orgullosa de su hermana. Ella definitivamente era la heredera se le notaba en su porte, en todo.

\- Gracias Hina, tu vestido es hermoso, es lo que me ayuda a verme así - Dijo Hanabi formando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso es mentira, solo resalta lo hermosa que eres hermana. - Dijo Hinata haciendo que todos sonrieran, al menos ellos dos no la denigraban ni la trataban mal. - Padre esta por ahi? - Pregunto Hinata de forma muy seria.

\- Si Hinata-sama, esta con el padre de los Uchiha conversando unas cosas - Dijo Neji.

\- Bueno será mejor que me retire, les traré problemas, cuidense los quiero - Dijo Hinata con una melancolica sonrisa y agarra una copa de champaña y se fue caminando a seguir observando el resto del evento. Si padres los viera con ellos, los regañaría mucho, no queria que los tratara mal por su culpa.

***********************************************************************Hinata habia pasado parte del dia conversando con diferentes personas, saludando, hasta tomandose fotografías, como tambien e le acercaban para preguntarle acerca de diseños y posibles trabajos. Cuando comenzó la subasta todos estaban emocionados, todo se vendió rapidamente y buenos precios, los cuadros de pintura llegaban a mil o más yuanes o más. Era todo un exito, además que en los stand se habia recolectado tambien bastante dinero. Cuando comenzó la subasta de las modelos Hinata estaba nerviosa fue hasta la parte de atrás con las modelos a esperar ser llamada como todas, y decidió guardar sus lentes en el bolso, para que la vieran mejor, sentía ansiedad, por más que sea, se preguntaba si la gente iba a querer ofrecer algo de dinero por un tiempo con el momento que a Hinata le toco subir al podio estaba Mikoto como anfitriona.

\- Damas y Caballero aqui les tengo a mi hermosa diseñadora, muchos ya la conocen Hinata Hyuuga, ella también decidió ofrecerse voluntariamente a la subasta, para apoyar nuestra iniciativa, una joven hermosa y muy inteligente para pasar esta hermosa tarde en los jardines de nuestra Familia Uchiha. - Hinata se encontraba nerviosa mirando al publico a ver los hombres que estaban ahi, se veian mayormente viejos y jovenes empresarios, seguro eran sus hijos.

\- La subasta va a comenzar por 10.

-20! - Se escucho decir a un señor

\- 30! - Se escucho de un joven

\- 40! - Se escucho nuevamente al señor

\- 100! - Se oyó en el publico y era Itachi Uchiha. Hinata al verlo se sonrojo porque no pensaba que el iba a participar.

\- 200! - Apareció Naruto que también se encontraba en el público, mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa. asumió que acababa de llegar no lo habia visto desde que llegó al evento. Las apuestas siguieron subiendo.

-300!

-400!

-500!

\- 600!

-700!

La cuenta seguia subiendo, ya no solo era Itachi y Narutos, otros empresarios que se encontraban ahi estaban ofreciendo dinero por ella, Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, no le gustaría estar con un viejo baboso que se intentara sobre pasar por ella.

\- 2.000 mil yuanes! - Se escuchó y ahí todos quedaron silencio. Era una enorme cantidad. Entre las mesas, se acercó quien habia ofrecido esa suma de dinero. Era bastante pero para estas familias adineradas no era nada. Hinata vio quien era y se sorprendió era Sasuke Uchiha, vestido con un hermoso traje azul marino, su usual cabello suelto y un poco desordenado, se veía muy bien hoy.

\- Nadie ofrece mas?! Nadie?!... - DiJo Mikoto al ver mas nadie quiso ofrecer nada - Vendida por 2.000 mil yuanes al joven Sasuke Uchiha. Pase al lado del podio a retirar su premio y a pagar el dinero. - Decía Mikoto.

Sasuke fue a donde su madre dijo que se ubicada firmo rapidamente un cheque con esa cantidad de dinero, y espero a que Hinata bajara del podio, para estar con ella, Hinata tenia sus lentes puestos nuevamente y camino hacia Sasuke, que el sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra la agarró de la mano y la sacó de allí. Todos observaron esa escena Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto, hasta el padre de Hinata vio a su hija de la mano del Uchiha. Todos conocían a Sasuke el joven fribolo y calculador que no le gusta nada, habia decido participar en la subasta para llevarse consigo a ninguna modelo si no a Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke la dirigió un poco lejos del evento donde estaba una fuente y varios arbustos de lindos colores, con distintas flores y formas. Sasuke la invito a sentarse en la fuente, ambos se sentaron, y antes de hablar procedieron a calmarse por salir casi que huyendo del evento y ver el jardin donde se encontraban.

\- Gracias por salvarme (?) - Dijo Hinata mirando Sasuke riendo un poco por lo que estaba diciendo.

\- No hay que agradecer Hinata - Dijo Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, la estaba detallando su vestido rojo, sus lentes, sus labios pequeños pero carnosos, y su cabello que estaba corto, por inercia Sasuke dirigio su mano, aun lado del rostro de Hinata para acariciarla y ver su cabello, ella recostó su rostro suavemente en la mano de Sasuke sintiendo su caricia y cerrando los ojos.

\- Es corto - dijo Sasuke

\- Si así es - Dijo Hinata todavia con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke retiro su mano, pero agarro un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Es.. diferente - Dijo Sasuke detallandola.

\- Diferente esta bien? - Dijo Hinata mirando hacia los ojos de Sasuke.

\- Diferente es perfecto - Dijo Sasuke haciendola sonreír. En el fondo Hinata estaba nerviosa no sabría que iba a decir Sasuke de su cabello. Sasuke le agradaba y le gustaba saber que pensaba de ella.

\- Gracias, no te había visto desde que llegué - Dijo Hinata.

\- Acabo de llegar hermosa, estaba en una reunion con Naruto unos asuntos de la empresa.- Dijo Sasuke quien seguía acariciandole el cabello.

\- Los cuadros de la subasta son tuyos? - Dijo Hinata con curiosidad.

\- Si así es, me imaginé que te ibas a dar cuenta. - Dijo Sasuke

\- El cuadro que me mandastes es hermoso. - Dijo Hinata

\- Si, tenía días haciendo ese cuadro, cuando fui contigo queria ver de nuevo el paisaje para recordar detalles para terminarlo, pero cierta persona, muy atrevida me termino metiendo a la playa desnudo a media noche - Dijo Sasuke mirando de una forma acusando a Hinata por lo cometido.

\- jejejeje, sí, eres muy buen pintor Sasuke jamás imagine eso de ti, pero porque no dices que son tus cuadros? - Dijo Hinata

\- Soy empresario Hinata no soy pintor, las pintura no me generan nada, es solo una distracción - Dijo Sasuke de forma fría a Hinata.

\- Vivir de tu arte y lo que te gusta no te genera nada Sasuke? Que pensamiento tan materialista tienes. - Dijo Hinata un poco sorprendida, pero tambien triste. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Ella sabía a que se refería todo, lo había vivido.

\- A veces hay que hacer lo que no nos gusta para hacer lo que nos gusta Hinata - Dijo Sasuke.

\- errar, arriesgarse, equivocarse, todo eso es parte de la vida Sasuke - Dijo Hinata que alejo la mano de Sasuke de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es la felicidad para ti Sasuke? - Dijo Hinata tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, hubo un perplejo silencio, donde Hinata sabía que Sasuke no iba a contestar.

\- Será mejor que me vaya Sasuke, eres igual a todos los demás. - Dijo Hinata muy seria, se paro y se fue caminando, Sasuke ni decidió mirarla mientras se iba no iba a detenerla, si la detenía lo iba a agobiar de preguntar el que no le contestaría, quizás el no podría brindarle todas las cosas que ella quisiera. El no era un come flores como quizás lo era ella, el era realista, no soñador como ella, Hinata quizás veía el mundo como que todo puede ser posible, pero el dependiento de los factores, las cosas podrían ser posibles o imposibles.


	10. Chapter 10

Disfruten espero que le guste este cap ñ.ñ me gustaria sus comentarios para ver que les parecio saludos!

CAP 10

Hinata se retiro del evento sin decirle a nada a nadie, llamó un taxi y se retiro, se sentía mal, esa conversación son Sasuke la habia puesto de mal humor, se recordaba a ella misma, cuando llegara a casa se quitaría todo y se iría a la cama, quizás comeria algo, se sentía dolida. Sasuke tenia una chispa pero que el mismo decidía esconder y apagar. Quizás esa iba a ser la vida de ella, una empresaria dedicarse 24/7 y todo por la familia, donde quedaba ella, así como Sasuke, que disfutraba de su artes a escondidas para apaciguar su alma. Ella moriría de tristeza, Hinata simplemente no podía concebir la vida así, ella quería ser libre y lo hizo y lo logró. Al llegar a su departamento tiro todo en su cuarto, tiro su vestido los tacones, quedando solo en ropa interior. Sacó su telefono de la cartera, para revisar si tenia alguna llamada o algun mensaje, nada, no tenía nada. y se acosto en su cama y metió su cara dentro de la almohada, sin dejar de pensar lo que habia sucedido.

\- Quizás no me detuvo por eso, porque yo tengo la razón, no va a salir de su jaula como yo. - Dijo Hinata melancolica y decidio acostarse a dormir.

***********************************************************************Sasuke despues de que Hinata se fuera, se quedo solo allí pensando un rato, y luego se levanto como si nada. Iria a tomarse un trago lo necesitaba con urgencia. Camino hasta la mansion y fue hasta un Bar que se encontraba en la sala de estar. que daba paso a hacia el jardin, decidió tomar un vaso de whisky puro con hielo, y se quedo allí meditando, saco su telefono del bolsillo, y entre sus imagenes vio, el dibujo que habia hecho de hinata mientras el desfile de modas. Habia hecho dos, eran sencillos, pero buenos, uno de ellos era su rostro y el otro era cuerpo completo con su vestido floreado. Ella siempre tan radiante.

\- Sasuke que haces aqui solo? - Dijo Itachi viendo que su hermano estaba solo en el bar sentado tomando whiskey. No escucho respuesta de Sasuke. - Hinata donde esta? Deberia estar contigo - Dijo Itachi acercandose al bar y sentandose en la sillas que se encontraba frente al bar.

\- Se le presento algo tuvo que irse - Dijo Sasuke muy natural mientra seguia tomando de su whisky. Itachi lo miraba, Sasuke estaba muy serio y su mandibula esta muy dura.

\- Que extraño, que le habrá pasado - Dijo Itachi mientras su hermano miraba a Sasuke, el solo que quedaba callado, y se sirvió otro trago de whisky el solo.

\- Hinata es una muchacha encantadora verdad? - Dijo Itachi y Sasuke solo se quedo callado no iba a decirle nada al idiota de su hermano mayor, el lo conocia solo queria sacarle información. - Hanabi Hyuuga tambien es muy hermosa e inteligente, pero Hinata eso también pero ella tiene algo que te atrae sabes? Es como si ella fuera miel y nosotros las abejas, es inevitable, no acercarse a ella - Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. Sasuke termino su vaso de un solo trago y se fue dejando a su hermano solo estaba furioso, solo servía para una cosa y era molestarlo. En cambio Itachi lo veia irse sonriente, se notaba su hermano era una abeja atraída por la miel de la Hyuuga. Jamás lo había visto encabronado por una mujer. Y menos por una mujer tan pasible y dulce como Hinata.

***********************************************************************Habian pasado 5 días, nuevamente donde Hinata y Sasuke no sabian nada uno del otro. Hinata continuaba su vida, Hinata elaborando nuevos diseños y creando nuevos articulos para la revista, y Sasuke toda la semana lleno de puras reuniones con empresarios, su familia, su hermano, Naruto, era Viernes y estaba harto de lo mismo, estaba demasiado estresado ya, cansado, cuentas, negocios, proyectos, cosas que hacía por inercia, era las 7:00 pm cuando se fue de la empresa en su auto, habia estado lloviznando todo el dia de hoy, sin embargo, apenas entro el auto se quito el traje, la corbata y la camisa, quedando solo en una camiseta blanca, estaba acalorada, no pudo almorzar hoy porque se le hacia tarde para otra reunion, asi que estaba con dolor de estomago, de tanto que su estomago le pedía comida, pediría comida china, en un restaurante, que tenia servicio en el auto, cuando llego al restaurante, se recordo que la via que seguia era cerca del edificio donde vivia Hinata, no sabia nada de ella desde ese día. Nuevamente no le habia pedido su numero ni nada, solo sabia donde vivia.. Sasuke decidio pedir comida para dos, iria verla, no aguantaba, quizas estuviera ahi, era viernes por la noche, o quizas no, quizas pudiera estar en una disco bailando Hinata era así impredecible. Pidio una racion de fideos, unas lumpias, y pollo agridulce, y dos refrescos para llevar, mientras esperaba la comida en el auto, solo pensaba en ella, tenia ansiedad, ella se fue quizas enojada con el ese dia, o triste, no sabia, el no habia querido detenerla. Despues de pagar y retirar su comida, se dirigió al apartamento de Hinata, y ahora si estaba empezando a llover como era. LLego aparco el carro cerca del edificio de Hinata y agarro todo lo necesario la comida, sus llaves, el telefono y mas nada, se fue rapidamente al edificio donde vivia Hinata para no mojarse tanto, en el recibidor pregunto que edificio vivia Hinata Hyuuga y le dijeron que en el 5to piso edificio Nro 15, y subio por el ascensor. Cuando llego a la puerta del apartamento de Hinat, respiro varias veces, se calmó, y nada ya se encontraba allí habia comprado comida para ella y para el, no ida a echarse para atrás. Sasuke toco el timbre se oía musica del departamento de Hinata, asi que toco varias veces. La musica paro, y escucho unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta, oyo las cerraduras abrirse, y cuando abrió la puerta ahi estaba Hinata, que lo miraba sorprendida, y Sasuke solo la miraba solo se encontraba con unos shorts, cortos, y una camisa holgada que se le caia aun lado del hombro de color rosado clara, donde podia ver sus senos perfectamente no llevaba nada y su cabello estaba algo desordenado.

\- Traje comida china - Dijo Sasuke mostrandole la bolsa con la comida. Ella sin decir nada me dejo entrar haciendose a un lado de la puerta para que pasara. Cuando entre a su departamento, vi una mesita y deje la comida alli y observe rapidamente su sala muy colorida con muchas cosas. Vio a un gato en la cocina, vio el pequeño jardin, la hamaca, era una mezcla muy rara de cosas. Hinata agarro la comida y se la llevo con ella un cuarto.

\- Ven Sasuke - Dijo Hinata desde el cuarto, el fue hasta ahi y entro, era un taller de costura. Habían varias telas y varios maniqui con trazos de tela no terminados, y habia una mesa grande donde Hinata tenia su laptop, su tablet, unas telas, su telefono e hizo todo a un lado, para sentarse y poner la comida ahi, Sasuke se sentó en un banco que habia ahi en la mesa.

\- Estoy terminando un vestido - Dijo Hinata con naturallidad.

\- Ya veo, asi que te agarre trabajando un viernes por la noche. - Dijo Sasuke mirando todo, era como su taller de pintura solo que el de Hinata era de costura.

\- Es un encargo, una de esas mujeres ricachonas del evento, quiere un vestido, para otro evento ridiculo, tu mamá me encargo eso. - Dijo Hinata señalando el maniqui con el que estaba trabajando, era un vestido de color verde esmeralda o bueno solo tenia la parte de abajo, en la mesa estaba parte del corset que Hinata esta haciendo para la parte de arriba. Hinata saco la comida de lo bolsa, y le repartio los fideos a Sasuke y abrio el envase donde estaba las lumpias, y el pollo agridulce, Sasuke agarro su cajita de fideos y empezo a comer, con ella en silencio.

\- Es un bonito verde - Dijo Sasuke mientras comía.

\- Si a mi tambien me gusta mucho, es de mis favoritos, me gusta ese verde metalizado que viene en varias telas - Dijo Hinata.

\- No habia comido desde el desayuno decía Sasuke mientras agarrada una lumpia y se la comía.

\- Mucho trabajo - Dijo Hinata.

\- Algo reuniones, sobre todo - Dijo Sasuke que se quitaba la camiseta que estaba algo mojada.

\- Se me olvido ofrecerte una toalla - Dijo Hinata parandose.

\- Tranquila Hinata, me moje pero no es para tanto, sientate - Dijo Sasuke con naturalidad para seguir comiendo. Hinata lo miraba mientras Sasuke le dio la espalda con el banco para ver su taller, ella veía finalmente el tatuaje que estaba en toda su espalda, era como un cuadro, un pez koi, pequeño en un estanque, que luego se transformaba en un gran dragón, como tambien de su brazo derecho en su hombro habian unas marcas como manchas que seguían a su cuello es lo que ella siempre veía. y en su costilla derecha tambien de lado tenía un paisaje que era un atardecer, con unos arboles muertos. Sasuke tenia un bonito cuerpo Hinata no lo iba a negar, era espantosamente atractivo. Mas que todos los hombres con los que habia estado, el irradiaba una sexualidad demasiado irradiante.

\- Tu diseñastes tus tatuajes? - Dijo Hinata.

\- Asi es, pero mas que nada el artista que se encargo de ponerlo en mi piel realmente se encargo de darle vida a mis dibujos, es bueno en lo suyo - Dijo Sasuke.

\- Yo quisiera hacerme uno algun día pero aun no defino todavia que quiero hacer - Dijo Hinata.

\- Pues tienes un lienzo bastante grande Hinata, un dia si quieres te puedo llevar - Dijo Sasuke recogiendo lo que quedaba de la comida.

\- Podrias diseñar el mio? No soy buena dibujando cosas que no tenga que ver ropa, es mas nosotros hacemos son bocetos, nada mas que eso - Dijo Hinata curiosa

\- Tal vez - Dijo Sasuke llevandose la bolsa a la cocina para botar todo y en la cocina le echaria el resto de pollo al gato.

Despues de comer, Hinata siguio en el taller, despues de lavarse las manos, continuo con su trabajo, coloco musica de jazz instrumental en un nivel no muy alto, mientras que saque se sento nuevamente en la mesa, viendola como ella se movia a un lado a otro, acomodando el vestido. Se veía tan sensual, creo que habia contado, las veces que la camisa se subia y dejaba ver su cintura, miraba su piernas que no eran muy largas, y su trasero que movia junto con ella, a veces Hinata bailaba, con la musica, se veía alegre, se veía feliz. Sasuke tomo una caja de cigarrillos que tenia en el bolsillo y encendió uno mientras agarro, la tablet de hinata, y el lapiz y empezo a dibujarla ahi, a ella acomodando su maniqui. Parecia que siempre habia sido asi, los dos trabajando juntos cada quien en su mundo, en su arte, pero estaban juntos. Despues de que Hinata montara el corset en el maniqui ya terminado, decidió curiosa acercarse, a ver que estaba haciendo Sasuke. Camino hacia a el y se coloco a un lado de el para ve, el saco el cigarro de su boca, y con su otro brazo la acerco a el para que viera lo que estaba haciendo, Hinata vio, era ella, acomodando su maniquí, estaba en puro blanco y negro era muy bueno, aun faltaba detalles pero para hacerlo en tan solo ese tiempo que tenia ahi sentado era bastante.

\- Esta genial Sasuke - Dijo Hinata viendo los detalles, estaba haciendo cada cosa que estaba tirada en su taller para hacerlo parecer una fotografia mas bien. Sasuke abrio otro dibujo, que la sorprendió, Era un dibujo de ella sola, sentada en el piso con las piernas acostadas y abiertas y ella inclinadose hacia arriba, con sus brazos cruzados en su espalda, parecia una chica de calendario, sus labios carnosos, su cabello corto, sus senos se veian voluptuosos y reflejaban la falta de su sosten y su camisa levantanda donde se veia parte de su abdomen, parecia una muñeca de calendario, eso la hizo sonrojarse. Sasuke la veia asi? Como esa chica atractiva del dibujo. Hinata seguia mirando mientras sasuke termino su cigarrillo y lo estripo en una taza que habia por ahi. y dirigio sus manos y las coloco abrazando la cintura de Hinata acercandola y dandole pequeños besos en su hombro derecho que iban subiendo a su cuello, ella estaba de puntas porque la mesa era alta, haciendo que su camisa suba y Sasuke aprovecho eso para meter dentro de la camisa de hinata sus manos, que lentamente iban moviendose hacia sus senos, y besaba y lamia y mordia sin compasión su cuello. Hinata soltaba suspiros y respiraba profundo, ya no estaba viendo nada su mirada se nublaba, y se dejaba tocar por Sasuke, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero se sentía como si estuviera drogada.

Sasuke apreto sus senos sin duro y sin compasion y los estaba amasando con fuerza pero sin lastimar a Hinata, mientras seguia lamiendo su cuello y mordiendolo. Bajo una de sus manos y la metio sin permiso en el short de Hinata y paso su mano por su pantaleta, y la toco, estaba mojada, muy humeda. Hinata gemía y respiraba fuerte.

\- Dime Hinata que quieres que haga? - Dijo Sasuke susurrando a su oído y tocando levemente su vagina con sus dedos.

\- De que hablas? - Dijo Hinata haciendose la dura.

\- Estas muy húmeda tu cuerpo me esta diciendo algo - Dijo Sasuke que la agarro por el cabello, y se bajo del banco y la pego contra la mesa, y el se pego a ella para que sintiera su miembro en su pantalón.

\- Dime que quieres hacerme Sasuke? - Dijo Hinata. Sasuke la nalgueo fuerte, cosa que hizo que Hinata gimiera inesperadamente.

\- Eres una imprudente Hinata, te lo mereces, quiero ser dulce contigo, pero tu no quieres. Yo haré contigo lo que se me plazca. - Dijo Sasuke agarrandole por el cabello y acercarla a el con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, y mordiendole el cuello, nuevamente, Hinata gemía, su boca estaba humedecida por la saliva que generaba su boca.

\- Pues llevame a la cama Sasuke - Dijo Hinata, volteandose, que se acercaba para besar a Sasuke desesperadamente, y Sasuke la alzo para subir las piernas en su cintura, y amarrarlas a el, mientras la besaba, era un beso salvaje, con saliva escurriendo, y lenguas intercambiando freneticamente.

\- Mi cuarto es el que sigue - Dijo Hinata mientras pasaba sus manos y sus uñas por la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke llego facilmente al cuarto de Hinata, la tiro en la cama y se coloco arriba de ella, aprisionandola, y comenzo a besarla, Sasuke coloco los brazos de hinata hacia arriba de su cabeza y comenzo a subir su camisa hasta quitarsela, dedcidio quitarle todo primero, le quito los shorts y su hilo, negro que cargaba, y al tirar todo eso en alguna parte del cuarto de hinata, agarro uno de los senos de Hinata, y lo apretó y metio su pezon a su boca para chuparlo y mordisquearlo, de forma fuerte, para hacer a Hinata gritar, su otra mano se dirigio a la vagina de Hinata, primero la froto, estaba muy mojada, y metio sus dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, y comenzo a penetrarla con sus dedos, salvajemente, no le dejaría descanso a Hinata, la queria gritando y gimiendo, queria quitarle esa carita dulce.

\- Dime Hinata te gusta? - Dijo Sasuke mientras la penetraba con sus dedos.

\- Ahhhh! Sasuke! - Dijo Hinata que solo gemia y gritaba de placer. - Eres un maldito enfermo! AHHH! - Le grito Hinata, y Sasuke le callo besandola, mientras seguia masturbandola.

\- Pero así te gusta no?, acaso no te han dicho lo perra que te ves gimiendo - Dijo Sasuke que atrapo su pezon con su boca y lo mordio y succionaba con su boca. Hinata empezaba a gemir entre cortado Sasuke sabia que estaba llegando al orgasmo, saco sus dedos y comenzo a frotar sus clitorís salvajemente, mientras escuchaba que los gemidos de Hinata se hacian mas y mas alto, hasta que Hinata gemió fuertemente y los dedos se dirigieron a la cavidad de la vagina de Hinata, y los saco y metio los dedos a su boca, probandola, era deliciosa como ella, toda ella era deliciosa, hasta su sudor solo la hacia verme mas sexual todavía. Sasuke se levanto y procedió a sacarse los pantalones y el boxer, y nuevamente subio a la cama, con ella con una Hinata que se veia exhausta ante ese orgasmo. Se acerco a ella y abrio sus piernas y acercó el pene su mano a la entrada de su vagina, y la comenzo a rozar, Sasuke respiraba fuerte se sentía muy bien, Hinata estaba muy mojada, y eso lo enloquecía.

\- Ahora sí Hinata dime que quieres? - Decia Sasuke rozando su pene con la vagina de ella.

\- Sasuke!.. ah!... Cojeme. Por favor... Cojeme ya - Dijo Hinata toda extasiada, ese hombre la estaba enloqueciendo, todo lo que expedía era excitante. Sasuke apenas la oyo, sonrió malvadamente, para introducirlo, su miembro era grande, y lo metió sin pudor, Hinata no era una santa, para andar teniendo dulzura con ella, queria cojerla, queria tomarla, y marcarla, queria volverla loca. Apenas entro empezo a embestirla sin control, haciendo a Hinata gemir, Sasuke de igual manera estaba cegado, la cavidad de Hinata le gustaba demasiado, le apretaba, y era mojada y caliente. No habia acabado, y ya estaba pensando en que tenia que tirarsela otra vez. Hinata abrazo a Sasuke con sus piernas y acerco su rostro al de ella para besarlo, era un beso tierno, en medio de todo ese salvajismo, que estaba teniendo, Sasuke continuaba embistiendola

\- Te gusta Hinata? - Decia Sasuke mientras le excitaba verla retorcerse mientras la cojia.

\- SI aaaahh siii sasuke aaaahhh! cojeme, cojeme duro - Decia Hinata gritando de placer. Sasuke continuo embistiendola, mientras se miraban a los ojos, y veian las reacciones de ambos, los gemidos, mutuos, sabian que iban a acabar juntos, Hinata se abrazo a el con sus brazos y Sasuke la acogio como una bebe sentados, la continuo penetrando, hasta que ambos, llegaron al orgasmo y Sasuke se corrio en ella sin pensarlo. Hinata aun sin descansar le repartia besos a sasuke por todo su rostro sudado, su cuello, su hombro y le echaba el cabello hacia atras, habia sido la noche mas excitante, de su vida.


End file.
